


A Million Little Things (i wish to tell you)

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Sehun has a lot of things to say to Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	A Million Little Things (i wish to tell you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konigstreukjdosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigstreukjdosh/gifts).



> I love writing this one because i get to relive my high school memories :> please enjoy the fic hehe and I would love to see your reactions :D  
> P.s. This is unedited and un-beta-ed. Pardon the typos hehe

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4TNGmau5QX3nxXK8ceB0tX?si=7CVCRJXPS7CUnOw7EzVfvw>

I.

  
  


"Jongdae aba bumangon ka na dyan! Alas sais na! Anong akala mo wala kang pasok ng alas syete?" maagang-maaga pa lang ay umaalingawngaw na buong bahay ang boses ni Mama Kim dahil itong unico hijo nya ay tulog mantika pa rin hanggang ngayon. Panigurado ay nagpuyat na naman iyon kagabi.

  
  


"Jongdae! Isa! Pag hindi ka pa bumangon dyan hindi kita papapasukin!" mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang naging pagbangon ni Jongdae. Hindi! Hindi sya pwedeng umabsent sa first day. Hindi sya pwedeng umabsent kahit kelan dahil baka magkaroon sya ng minus point sa attendance.

  
  


Jongdae immediately took a bath tapos nagbihis agad sya ng bagong uniform. Yes, bago na dahil grade 11 na sya. He's taking the ABM strand or Accountancy and Business Management since balak nyang mag-Financial Management pagdating sa college.

  
  


"Pag kaklase ko pa din talaga sya mananakit na ko." Jongdae said habang chine-check yung laman ng bag nya. Notebook? Check. G-tech pens? Check. Yellow pad? Check. So far yan lang muna ang laman ng bag nya dahil first day pa lang naman and mostly introduce yourself pa lang. Kung mabait yung prof eh baka magkwento lang sila ng talambuhay nila.

  
  


"Mama ihahatid ba ako ni Papa?" tanong ni Jongdae habang kumakain sila ng almusal. Sa munisipyo kasi nagtatrabaho yung papa nya. Medyo malayo yung school nila tapos traffic sa Main Road pag alas syete na pero ayos lang naman sa papa nya. Tsaka okay na din yon para hindi sya amoy usok at polusyon pagdating nya sa school.

  
  


"Bakit? May iba bang maghahatid sayo, Deng?" birong tanong ng mama nya. Umismid si Jongdae. At sino namang ineexpect ng mama nya na maghahatid sa kanya?

  
  


"Eh? Sino namang maghahatid sakin?" Pagkatapos nyang mag-almusal ay nagtoothbrush na sya. Pagkatapos nyang maisuot yung bagong g-shock nyang relo na regalo ng Ate Yoona ni Jongdae na best friend ng panganay nyang ate na si Taeyeon noong Moving Up nya last April. Hindi naman nya nirequest pero yayamanin kasi itong Ate Yoona nya.

  
  


Paglabas ni Jongdae ng bahay ay bukas na yung malaking gate nila at nasa labas na din yung itim na Montero ng papa nya tapos nakatayo na sa may gate ang Mama at Ate nya na halatang bagong gising.

  
  


"Grabe, grade 11 na si Bunso! Parang dati kakagraduate mo lang ng elementary ha!" sabi ng ate nya. Syempre yumakap sa kanya si Taeyeon at may pasimpleng abot sa kanya ng paper bill na hindi nya alam kung magkano.

  
  


"Wag mong papakita kay Mama. Mag-jollibee ka mamayang lunch ha." his Ate whispered to him. Ngumiti naman si Jongdae at tumango. Ang sarap talaga pag may Ate!

  
  


Syempre sa passenger seat sumakay si Jongdae since bihira nya talagang makuha itong pwestong to lalo na pag kasama yung mama nila. Jongdae made himself comfortable habang nagpapaalam pa yung mama nya sa papa nya. Itataas nya na sana yung bintana sa side nya nung lumapit yung mama nya.

  
  


"Ingat ka sa first day, bunso ko! Wag papagutom ha! Yung allowance mo, nasa wallet mo na. Good luck anak!" Mama Kim said bago humalik sa pisngi ng bunso nya.

  
  


"Thank you Mama!"

  
  


Bago sila makalayo ay narinig nya pang pinagalitan ng mama nya yung ate nya dahil umaga na naman daw na umuwi.

  
  


"Pa. Promise, this school year talaga magta-top 1 na ako!" punong-puno ng enthusiasm na sabi ni Jongdae sa papa nya na natawa lang sa kanya.

  
  


"Deng, ilang beses na ba naming sinabi sayo, hindi ka naman namin pine-pressure. Masaya na kami ng mama at ate mo kung anong naaabot mo. Wag mong masyadong ipressure ang sarili mo, okay? Proud kami lagi ni Mama mo sayo."

  
  


Pero hindi yon ang nasa isip ni Jongdae. Ngayong hindi na nya kaklase si Sehun, na tanging karibal nya nung junior high sa top spot sa klase, magiging top 1 na sya. Syempre. Hindi naman sa nagyayabang pero yung differences kasi ng mga average nilang dalawa compared sa top 3 ay malayo.

  
  


Nung Moving Up nila last school year, and average ni Sehun bilang Top 1 sa buong Grade 10 sections ay 97.86 samantalang sya na Top 2 ay 97.82 tapos yung Top 3 ay 95. Diba? Ang ng gap?! That time talaga halos magwala si Jongdae dahil konting point lang yung lamang ni Sehun sa kanya!

  
  


After nung announcement ng grades ay hindi nangausap si Jongdae. Tahimik lang sya hanggang sa mag-uwian sila dahil feeling nya nadisappoint nya yung parents nya. Konting konti na lang Top 1 na sya! Bakit kase ang epal epal ni Sehun?! Eh halos hindi naman nagrerecite sa klase yon eh! Samantalang sya ayaw na syang tawagin ng mga teachers nila kasi sya na lang daw lagi ang sumasagot.

  
  


Ever since nagtransfer kasi si Sehun sa school nila ning grade 8 ay hindi na muling naka-Top 1 si Jongdae. Kahit anong gawin nya ay laging mas mataas talaga yung grade ni Sehun kesa sa kanya. Kahit pa kabi-kabila na din ang extra curricular activities nya tapos naging President pa sya ng Student Council Organization nila. Wala pa din talaga. Lagi pa din syang nauungusan ni Sehun.

  
  


Sa mismong gate ng school nila sya binaba ng papa nya at syempre, being the bunso, may additional allowance sya from his papa. Hindi nya pa nga nakikita kung magkano yung binigay ng ate nya eh.

  
  


Kita na agad ni Jongdae yung malalaking tenga nung isang best friend nya na si Chanyeol pagbaba nya ng sasakyan. Ang usapan kasi nilang tatlo nila Baekhyun, yung isa pang best friend nya, sa gc kagabi ay magsasabay silang papasok. Since STEM-1 si Baekhyun tapos silang dalawa naman ni Chanyeol ay magkaklase sa ABM-3.

  
  


"Aba ang lawak ng ngiti natin, Chano ah. Mukhang nakakupit ka na naman kay Tita." bati ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol. Past 7 pa lang naman at 7:30 pa yung flag ceremony kaya naman may time pa silang intayin si Baekhyun na ang kupad kupad pa naman kumilos.

  
  


"Judgemental ka. Binigyan ako ni Ate Yoora. Dinagdagan allowance ko. Hehe. SM tayo mamaya." nakangising sabi ni Chanyeol. Pinakita pa nito yung yellow bill na bigay daw ni ate Yoora. Which reminded Jongdae na hindi nya pa nakikita kung magkano yung binigay ng ate Taeyeon nya.

  
  


"Chano, yellow bill bigay sakin ni Ate Taeyeon. Hehehe. Sige SM tayo mamaya. Kay Baekhyun kaya magkano?"

  
  


Nag-intay pa silang dalawa for 5 more minutes hanggang sa marinig nila si Baekhyun na sumisigaw pagbaba sa sasakyan nila. Hyper na hyper na naman si Baekhyun umagang-umaga pa lang.

  
  


"Hoy Chano! Deng! Namiss ko kayo!" sigaw ni Baekhyun tapos lumambitin sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Kaya talaga medyo tumigil na din yung paglaki ni Jongdae dahil talaga sa kakaganito ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Ever since elementary kasi ay magkakaklase silang tatlo. Nagtanong nga minsan si Ate Yoora sa kanila kung hindi daw sila nagkakasawaan sa mga mukha nila.

  
  


"Anong room ka Bekbek?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila papunta sa Senior High building na nasa medyo tabi ng gym. Syempre matik tatanungin agad ni Chanyeol yung room ni Baekhyun para pwede nyang puntahan.

  
  


"Sa 2nd floor kami! Room 201! Bek na lang! Tanda na ko para sa Bekbek!" sagot naman ni Baekhyun. Pasimpleng kinurot ni Jongdae si Chanyeol tapos nagtaas-baba yung kilay nya. Inirapan naman sya ni Chanyeol. Akala ata ni Chanyeol ay hindi nya halata ma may gusto ito kay Baekhyun. Sa almost 11 years nilang pagiging best friends (ever since grade 1 pa kasi), halata na ni Jongdae kasi naman laging iba ang regalo ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kada pasko tapos laging bongga kapag birthday. Nung una, medyo nagtampo si Jongdae pero ngayon, alam nya na kung bakit.

  
  


"Kayo? Anong room nyo?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Medyo malapit na sila sa SHS Building kaya naman binuksan na ni Baekhyun yung bag nya tapos inabutan silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ng tig-isang pack ng Hopiang Munggo galing sa Eng Bee Tin.

  
  


"Ay salamat Bek! Akala ko hindi ka nakakuha eh." sabi na lang ni Jongdae bago nilagay sa bag nya yung hopia. Mamaya nya yun kakainin kase mas masarap yon pag may kasamang Chuckie.

  
  


"Room 403 kami." Si Chanyeol yung sumagot kay Baekhyun.

  
  


Nagpaalam na sa kanila si Baekhyun dahil nasa 2nd floor na sila tapos silang dalawa ni Chanyeol ay dire-diretso pang umakyat hanggang sa fourth floor. Tapos mamaya ay may flag ceremony sila. Hay. Minsan talaga gusto na lang ni Jongdae na magwala.

  
  


Pagdating nila sa room, syempre automatic na sya ang nakaupo sa may tabi ng bintana tapos si Chanyeol naman sa kaliwa nya since by two's yung seating arrangement.

  
  


Naupo na lang silang dalawa since wala silang masyadong kakilala dahil karamihan sa classmates nila ay nasa STEM at HUMSS. Parang less that 15 lang ata silang nasa ABM tapos nahati pa sa apat na sections. 

  
  


"Uy, kaklase pala natin yung nagka-crush sayo nung dati." bulong ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol nung makita si Alexa na nakaupo sa may likod. Tandang-tanda nya yun dahil nung grade 8 sila, panay padala ni Alexa ng love letter kay Chanyeol kaya panay tukso sila kay Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Tumigil ka nga. Pag kaklase natin si Sehun, tamo." Chanyeol said kaya naman nakatikim ito ng batok kay Jongdae. Itong unggoy na to.

  
  


"Sasakalin kita, Chanyeol. Wag mo ngang banggitin yon. Naiirita pa din ako sa kanya." bulong ni Jongdae.

  
  


"O sige ganito na lang. Pag kaklase natin si Sehun ngayon, ililibre mo ako ng Venti Americano mamaya tapos flatbread. Pag hindi natin kaklase, ililibre kita ng Venti American tapos cheesecake. Ano, call?" ayaw sanang pumayag ni Jongdae pero natakam sya sa venti Americano at cheesecake eh. And isa pa, siguro naman syang hindi na nya magiging kaklase si Sehun. Sa itsura kasi non, mukhang sa STEM ang bagsak non. Baka nga maging classmates pa sila ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Sige. Call!" sabi ni Jongdae.

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


"Good morning class, i am Missus Barbara Opeña-Almonte, you can call me, Ma'am Boa, and I will be you homeroom adviser and Oral Communications teacher." halos nakatulala lang si Jongdae sa adviser nila kaya naman nakaramdam sya ng pitik galing kay Chanyeol so immediately he reacted resulting sa paghila nya ng tenga ni Chanyeol. Buti na lang hindi sila nahuli ni Ma'am Boa.

  
  


Syempre dahil nasa kaliwa si Chanyeol, nauna sya sa introduce yourself tapos why did you choose ABM strand. Jongdae even took a video kasi ang yabang ni Chanyeol na halos lahat ata ng achievements nya nung Junior High ay sinabi nya. For sure tatawanan sya ng husto ni Baekhyun mamaya pag nakita to.

  
  


"Oy ikaw na." Chanyeol told him kaya naman tumayo na sya. Malas nga at tumama sa desk ng armchair yung balakang nya. Kaya naman sinuntok nya sa braso si Chanyeol kasi panay siksik sa kanya.

  
  


"Hi. Good morning everyone, my name is Jongdae Kim. I'm turning 16 and i chose ABM because Chanyeol said that he's scared and pinilit-pilit nya po ako." sabi ni Jongdae kaya sya naman yung sinuntok ni Chanyeol ngayon habang nagtatawanan yung buong klase. Pero totoo yon. Grade 9 pa lang sila ay pinipilit-pilit na talaga sya ni Chanyeol na maag-ABM since magse-STEM si Baekhyun. Dapat nga ay lilipat sya ng private school kaya lang ayaw lumipat nung dalawa.

  
  


"Well, I hope over time, you will find your chosen strand enjoyable. Thank you, Mr. Kim." sabi ni Ma'am Boa sa kanya and motioning him to sit down. Honestly, hindi naman nagpe-pay attention si Jongdae sa ibang classmates nilang nagpapakilala dahil medyo wala naman syang pakialam.

  
  


"Good morning. I'm Sehun Oh and I chose ABM as a preparation for the course that i will take on college." napahinto sa pagpo-phone si Jongdae nung marinig nyang nagpakilala si Sehun. Agad syang lumingon sa likod and there! He saw Sehun along with Jongin! OH MY GOD. HANGGANG DITO BA NAMAN?!

  
  
  


********

  
  
  


"Dalawang Iced Venti Americano po tapos isang Iced Venti Latte tapos isang slice po ng Blueberry Cheesecake tapos isang four-cheese flatbread and isang chocolate waffle po. Warm po yung flatbread tapos waffle." si Jongdae yung umorder para sa kanilang tatlo since natalo sya sa pustahan nila kaya libre nya si Chanyeol tapos si Baekhyun nagbigay ng 500. Grabe buti na lang talaga binigyan pa sya ng papa nya!

  
  


"Anong pong name na ilalagay?" tanong nung barista sa kanya. He answered 'JD' and gave the barista a 500-peso bill since kakareload lang ng 1000 sa SB card nya courtesy of his Ate Taeyeon last week.

  
  


Jongdae went back to their table habang nag-iintay. Tawa pa din ng tawa si Chanyeol sa kanya kaya binatukan nya. Nakakainsulto na eh. Nilibre na nga at lahat.

  
  


"Confident sya kanina, Baek eh. Tapos yung gulat nya nung nagsalita si Sehun sa likod hahahaha parang nabasag yung lahat ng confidence ni Jongdae hahahaha." panay tawa si Chanyeol habang nagkukwento kaya naman iritang-irita na si Jongdae.

  
  


Nung tinawag yung name ni Jongdae para sa orders nila ay silang dalawa ni Baekhyun yung pumunta since bumili pa si Baekhyun ng Tazo para sa pamangkin nya. Baka daw kasi makalimutan nya lagot sya sa Kuya nya kaya bumili na sya ngayon.

  
  


"So pano yon? Edi may competition na naman? Grabe exciting to! Sayang di na tayo classmates." sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain na sila. Napairap si Jongdae. Syempre meron! And this time, hindi na sya papayag na maungusan sya ni Sehun no!

  
  


"STEM STEM ka na kasi." mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol pero since magkatabi sila, narinig ni Jongdae kaya siniko nya si Chanyeol na siniko din sya pabalik.

  
  


"As if naman hahayaan ko pa sya. Sawang-sawa na ko maging second best." iritang sabi ni Jongdae kaya naman natawa yung dalawa nyang best friend.

  
  


"Grabe ako nga 91 lang yung average ko nagreklamo ba ako?" sabi ni Chanyeol kasama din naman kasi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa top 10 nung Junior High pero ito kasing si Jongdae ay sobrang seryoso sa pag-aaral. Yung tipong sa essays nila nakailang draft na si Jongdae tapos yung dalawa hindi man lang nirevise. Tapos sa research! Chanyeol and Baekhyun teamed up tapos for their research pero si Jongdae, nag-isa sya kasi dapat silang dalawa ni Sehun ang partners pero hindi sya pumayag dahil ayaw ngang maka-share ng grade si Sehun.

  
  


After nila sa Starbucks ay dumaan pa sila sa National Bookstore dahil bibili daw ng graphing notebook si Baekhyun para sa GenMath subject nila.

  
  


Tapos nun ay sabay-sabay silang sumakay ng jeep sa terminal. Pinaka-una syang bababa since mauunang madadaanan yung subdivision nila. Sunod kila Baekhyun tapos panghuli kila Chanyeol.

  
  


Pagdating ni Jongdae sa bahay nila ay nagluluto na ng dinner yung mama nya at nanonood naman ng tv yung papa nya sa sala. Yung ate nya naman, pauwi na daw galing sa office.

  
  


Nagbihis lang agad sya tapos nagbukas ng laptop para ayusin yung schedule nya for the whole semester. Inannounce na kasi ni Ma'am Boa yung schedule ng magiging subjects nila for the week. Syempre dahil nga mabait, organized [at competitive] na student si Jongdae, inayos nya agad yung schedule nya at naglabel ng notebooks. Since pag Wednesdays ay wala silang pasok, may time syang bumili ng book for Fundamentals of ABM1 and columnar notebooks.

Hindi pa sya tapos mag-ayos ng mga gamit nung tinawag na sya ng mama nya para sa hapunan. Nandyan na siguro yung ate nya. 

  
  


"Kamusta first day, bunso?" tanong ni Taeyeon sa kanya. Sumimangot naman bigla si Jongdae habang kumukuha ng kanin.

  
  


"Kaklase mo si Sehun ano?" tanong ng mama nya. Kaya naman mas lalong sumimangot si Jongdae. For the past years kasi, sisimangot sya pag tinanong sya kung kamusta ang first day nya kasi kaklase nya si Sehun.

  
  


"Sinong Sehun, mama?" tanong naman ni Taeyeon kaya inirapan ni Jongdae yung ate nya.

  
  


"Yung ano, Taeng! Tinuro ko yun sayo nung Moving Up nila Deng ah. Yung matangkad na katabi nya sa unahan." sabi ni Mama Kim.

  
  


"Hindi ko maalala, ma. Mas naaalala ko pa kamo mama yung tinuturo ni Orang na gwapong PE teacher daw nila Jongdeng eh." sabi ni Taeyeon. Magbestfriend kasi sila nung ate ni Chanyeol na si Yoora. And yung Ate Taeyeon nya lang ang pwedeng tumawag na Orang kay Ate Yoora. Kahit si Chanyeol bawal eh.

  
  


"Hayaan mo na, Deng. Hindi ka naman namin pine-pressure." sabi ni Mama Kim kay Jongdae pero hindi yon ang nasa isip ni Jongdae.

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


II.

  
  


"Hindi nga kase yan yon. Ang kulit mo naman Sehun. Yung Maslow's chart nga ang gagamitin dyan." sabi ni Jongdae. May group activity kasi sila sa Organization and Management ngayon tapos sa kamalas-malasan naman, kagrupo nya pa si Sehun kaya eto. Wala na naman silang napagkakasunduan. Iba kasi yung sagot ni Sehun sa sagot nya.

  
  


"Jongdae, analyze mo kase yung case study. Hindi naman kailangang Maslow's chart ang gagamitin." sabi ni Sehun sa kanya kaya mas lalong umakyat yung iritasyon ni Jongdae. Binitawan nya yung marker tapos si Sehun yung hinayaan nyang magsulat. 

  
  


"Sige. Ikaw sumagot. Magaling ka diba." inis na inis nyang sabi tapos tumabi sya kay Mina na nagsusulat ng mga pangalan nila sa grupo.

  
  


"Sabi ni Chanyeol normal lang daw na magsagutan kayo ni Sehun kaya hindi na namin kayo inawat." sabi ni Mina sa kanya. Hindi naman umimik si Jongdae. Inintay nya na lang na matapos si Sehun hanggang sa idikit na sa board yung cartolina kung saan sila nagsulat ng mga sagot.

  
  


Makita lang talaga nito ni Sehun na tama yung Maslow's chart na sagot nya, mapapahiya to, sa isip-isip ni Jongdae habang inaayos na nila yung mga armchairs since tapos na yung group activity.

  
  


Unang nagpresent yung grupo nila Chanyeol at panghuli naman sila. Nakaupo si Mina sa upuan ni Chanyeol na katabi ng sa kanya tapos si Sehun naman ay nakaupo sa likuran nila.

  
  


Nung mag-explain na yung teacher nila, hinihintay ni Jongdae na sabihin nung teacher na mali yung sagot ni Sehun since group lang nila yung nakasagot nung item na yon.

  
  


"Sabi sayo, Jongdae, buti na lang si Sehun ang sumagot." sabi ni JB sa kanya na ginawa nilang leader ng group dahil pareho sila ni Sehun na tumanggi na maging leader.

  
  


Pag-alis ng teacher nila ay lumabas agad si Jongdae dala yung wallet tapos tumbler nya dahil lunch time na. Hinintay nya na lang si Chanyeol sa labas ng classroom dahil naiirita sya sa pagmumukha ni Sehun.

  
  


"Bat simangot yung isa? Anong nangyari?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang kumakain sila ng lunch sa cafeteria provided para sa Senior High School. Yung junior high kasi, iba yung cafeteria nila.

  
  


"Isa na namang araw na tama si Sehun at mali yung sagot nya." tatawa-tawang kwento ni Chanyeol. Buti na lang kamo hindi nya yon katabi kundi mababatukan nya tong Chanyeol na to ngayon.

  
  


"Ay! Anong nangyari? Nag-away sila? Ulit?" tanong ni Baekhyun na akala mo ay wala si Jongdae sa harapan nilang dalawa. Pero, well, sanay naman na si Jongdae since gawain naman talaga ng dalawang to na pag-usapan sa harapan nya yung mga nagiging sagutan nila ni Sehun.

  
  


"Oo. Pero hindi ko alam kung bakit. Hindi kami magkagrupo ni Jongdeng eh." sagot ni Chanyeol. "Basta badtrip sya tapos hindi kami sabay lumabas ng room."

  
  


May dala-dalang chuckie si Jongdae pagbalik nila sa room courtesy of Baekhyun dahil nga daw wala sya sa mood ngayon. Si Chanyeol naman ay kumakain ng turon na akala mo hindi nakadalawang serving ng rice kanina.

  
  


"Lapit na midterms natin, Deng. Anong plano? Sa bahay nyo ba or sa amin?" tanong ni Chanyeol. Nasa pangalawang turon na sya ngayon. Hindi talaga nabubusog.

  
  


"Sa bahay nyo na lang Chano. Dadating yung tita ko galing Italy sa weekend bago mag-midterms eh. Si Baekhyun ba? Go sya?" tanong ni Jongdae tapos nakikagat na sya dun sa turon na kinakain ni Chanyeol tapos si Chanyeol nakisipsip sa Chuckie nya. Wala lang, normal na yun sa kanilang tatlo. Mas malala nga kamo si Baekhyun eh. Yun talaga buraot master.

  
  
  


**********

  
  
  


Two weeks before their midterms ay nagsimula nang gumawa ng reviewers si Jongdae. Pagdating nya galing sa school hanggang bago sya matulog ay puro review lang talaga ginagawa nya. Napagalitan nga sya ng mama nya dahil daw grabe na naman daw sya magpuyat.

  
  


Pagdating ng Friday, nagpaalam si Jongdae na pupunta sya sa bahay nila Chanyeol para magreview. And understood na ng parents nya yon na Sunday na ng hapon sya makakauwi. Since ganon naman ang gawain nila nung Junior high. Minsan rotational pa yun. Mauuna sa bahay nila Baekhyun tapos sa bahay nila sa susunod na grading period tapos sa bahay naman nila Chanyeol sa susunod.

  
  


"Oh. Ipinag-grocery ko kayo ng snacks nyo hanggang linggo yan para naman hindi nakakahiya kila Youngmi. Wag masyadong magpupuyat, Deng ha. Baka mamaya si Chanyeol himbing na ikaw nagsusunog pa din ng kilay." bilin ng mama nya bago sya sumakay sa sasakyan. Ihahatid kasi sya ng papa nya sa bahay nila Chanyeol.

  
  


"Opo Mama. Thank you. Bye bye. Love you po!" 

  
  


Si Ate Yoora yung sumalubong sa kanya sa gate dahil naglilinis pa daw ng kwarto si Chanyeol.

  
  


"Deng, yung pinsan nyo bang ex ko yung dadating sa inyo bukas?" tanong ni Ate Yoora sa kanya habang naglalakad sila papasok sa bahay. Natawa naman si Jongdae. Naging ex nga pala ni Ate Yoora nung college sila yung pinsan nila Jongdae na nag-migrate sa Italy.

  
  


"Hindi ate. Si Tita lang. Hindi daw kasi nakapag-leave si Kuya Raven eh." sagot ni Jongdae. 

  
  


Amoy na amoy yung glade sa kwarto ni Chanyeol pagpasok nya kaya naman naubo si Jongdae. Tangina to si Chanyeol nagspray na naman ng napakaraming glade sa kwarto nya!

  
  


"Chano! Ano ba yan! Nagjajakol ka ba dito lagi at nagspray ka na ng sandamakmak na glade?!" sigaw ni Jongdae pagkatapos ibagsak sa carpeted na sahig yung mga bitbit nya. "Isusumbong kita kay Tita Youngmi!"

  
  


"Amoy pawis kase! Nagbasketball ako pagdating ko! Ano ba yang sinasabi mo, Deng! Ang bastos ng bunganga nito. Isusumbong kita sa Mama mo!"

  
  
  


*********

  
  
  


101 percent yung confidence ni Jongdae paglabas nila ng room kung saan sila nag-exam. Iniintay nya na lang si Chanyeol tapos si Baekhyun since sa ibang building si Baekhyun. Hinati kasi sa dala-dalawang room yung bawat klase kaya naman yung ibang section ay dinala sa Junior High building since walang pasok ngayon para sa periodical exams ng senior high. Bukas ay sila naman ang walang pasok dahil exam ng junior high.

  
  


"Deng! Gagi ang hirap nung ibang questions sa acco! Pero nasagot ko naman. San na si Bek? Mag-SM ba tayo?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila papunta sa Building 1 kung saan nandoon yung room nila Baekhyun.

  
  


"Milk tea tayo. Gusto ko matulog mamayang gabi."

  
  


Sa Macao Imperial Tea sila bumili ng milktea bago sila nagpunta sa foodcourt dahil gusto daw ni Baekhyun ng bibimbap galing sa Mr. Kimbob.

  
  


"San tayo bukas?" tanong ni Jongdae dun sa dalawa. Wala naman kasi silang pasok at nasa mood si Jongdae na maglakwatsa. 

  
  


"Pass ako, Deng. Nagpapasama si Mama mag-grocery eh." sabi ni Chanyeol. Syempre kung hindi sasama si Chanyeol automatic na hindi sasama si Baekhyun kaya hindi na nagtanong pa si Jongdae.

  
  


"Uy, Deng. Si Sehun." nginuso naman ni Baekhyun si Sehun na nakapila sa Sbarro kasama si Jongin tapos yung isa pa nilang kaklase na si Gino. Hindi naman tiningan ni Jongdae bagkus ay nagpatulog na lang sya sa pagkain ng shawarma nya.

  
  


"Tawagin ko ba? Miss ko na yon. Ang dalang magreply sa mga chat ko. May nililigawan na ba si Sehun, Chano?" tanong naman ni Baekhyun sa katabi. Oo nga pala, medyo close si Baekhyun at Sehun dahil magkaibigan yung mga mama nila. Kaya din parang si Baekhyun ang nagsisilbing mediator noong junior high nila kada umiinit na yung sagutan nila ni Sehun.

  
  


"Gago Bek. Pipikunin mo pa tong isa. Masaya yan ngayon feeling nya sya magha-highest sa PT." sabi ni Chanyeol kaya binato sya ni Jongdae ng plastic ng straw.

  
  


Hindi na lang kumibo si Jongdae nung tinawag ni Baekhyun sila Sehun kasama yung ibang kaklase nila. Dahil nga si Baekhyun at Chanyeol yung magkatabi, sa katabi nya si Sehun tapos katabi naman ni Sehun si Gino tapos si Jongin ay tumabi kay Chanyeol. Syempre kilala si Baekhyun sa buong Junior High department dati dahil naka-silver medal sya sa Palarong Pambansa kaya ayun, kilala sya ni Gino tapos ni Jongin.

  
  


Habang naguusap-usap sila ay nagpaka-busy na lang si Jongdae na ubusin yung shawarma nya. Tapos pagkatapos ay nagpaalam muna sya na bibili ng tubig para hindi na sya kausapin pa. And syempre, sa loob pa mismo ng supermarket pa bumili ng tubig si Jongdae para pipila sya.

  
  


"Ang tagal mo! Nakaalis na sila Sehun." sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya pagbalik nya sa upuan nya bitbit yung bote ng Blue. As if naman may pake sya?

  
  


"Ano ka ba, Bek, kaya yan pumila si Deng sa supermarket para pagbalik nya, wala na sila Sehun. Ikaw 11 years na nating best friend si Deng hindi mo pa din memorize ang style nya."

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


III. 

  
  


Tapos yung 1st semester, well patapos pa lang pero kasi, nakapag-exams na sila and ngayon, naghahanda na lang sila para sa school festival na gaganapin next week. Game of Thrones yung theme ng school festival ngayon and House Lannister yung na-assign sa buong ABM.

  
  


Syempre confident si Jongdae na sya yung magta-Top 1 sa section nila dahil almost perfect yung scores nya nung midterms pati na din dito sa finals nila. May dalawa hanggang tatlong mali lang sa GenMath tapos Physical Science, the rest, perfect na. Kaya naman sobrang confident si Jongdae at nasa mood sya maging active as the strand representative ngayong school festival.

  
  


Bali this week ay prep week nila samantalang junior high naman ang nagsasaya ngayon. Iba kasi ang activities ng shs sa jhs. Si Jongdae yung isa sa gumagawa ng mga mga props samantalang si Chanyeol syempre dun sa battle of the bands sumali kaya nagpa-practice na sila ngayon sa music room. 

  
  


Si Sehun naman yung napili na gaganap na Jaime Lannister tapos si Irene Bae sa ABM-1 ang napili as Cersei para sa cosplay pageant. Tapos since si Jongdae yung SCO President nung batch nila, sya na din yung inelect na ABM representative kaya naman ngayon habang tumutulong sya sa props ay pinatawag sya sa SHS department.

  
  


"Bakit daw?" Tanong nya kay Gino. Medyo kabado si Jongdae pagpasok nya sa loob pero nakita nya si Mark na classmate nila nung jhs na STEM representative naman kaya medyo nawalan yung kaba ni Jongdae. Agad syang naglakad papunta sa tabi ni Mark.

  
  


"Anong meron?" tanong nya. Habang nakatingin sa pinto na parang nag-aabang kung sinong susunod na papasok.

  
  


"Magbubunutan daw para sa cosplay pageant." sagot ni Mark sa kanya kaya medyo nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongdae. Bunutan lang pala. Akala nya naman kung ano na.

  
  


After nilang magbunutan, agad nyang tinanong Mark kung anong number yung nakuha nito. Number 4 daw. Bale, lima lang kasi silang magparticipants. HUMSS, ABM, TVL, Arts and Design tapos STEM.

  
  


Nang makakuha na sila ng kanya-kanyang number ay pinabalik na sila sa rooms nila kung saan gumagawa ng mga props yung mga kaklase nila. Sa Saturday pa kasi sila makakapag-decorate since may activities pa yung junior high department tapos gagamitin nila yung limang building ng buong school.

  
  


Bale ang building na napunta sa ABM ay yung gitnang building which is yung second floor ng Building 2. So by Friday, iiwan na nila sa isa sa mga rooms yung props tapos babalik sila by Saturday to decorate.

  
  
  


********

  
  
  


Saturday came and maaga pa lang ay nasa school na si Jongdae while waiting sa mga officers ng bawat sections ng ABM. Sila na lang yung pinapunta along the strand representative para hindi masyadong magulo tapos madaming student na lalaboy-laboy sa school grounds.

  
  


Kinuha ni Jongdae yung susi nung mga rooms sa second floor galing sa SHS department bago nya binuksan isa-isa yung mga rooms. Natuwa si Jongdae dahil buti naman nakahawi na yung classroom dividers tapos nasa gilid na din yung mga chairs. Wala na silang masyadong madaming aayusin.

  
  


Naupo na lang muna si Jongdae sa may hagdan para hintayin yung ibang officers. Naiirita nga sya dahil 8am ang usapan tapos malapit nang mag-9 wala pa yung karamihan sa mga makakasama nya.

  
  


"Hi." nagulat si Jongdae sa bumati sa kanya. Pag-angat nya ng tingin ay nabungaran nya si Sehun na nakangiti. Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung ngingiti din ba sya or mananatili lang yung pagka-poker face. Hindi naman kasi sila nag-uusap ni Sehun masyado dahil nga naiirita lang sya dahil laging magkaiba ang mga opinions nila sa buhay.

  
  


"Hello." bumati na lang si Jongdae at pinagpatuloy yung pagbabasa sa group chat ng mga officers. Papunta na raw yung iba tapos yung iba naman papasok na daw ng school.

  
  


"Magdedecorate kayo? Bakit ikaw pa lang mag-isa?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya.

  
  


"Uh, oo. Papunta pa lang daw yung ibang officers. Anong oras yung rehearsal nyo?" tanong naman ni Jongdae. Naalala nya kasi na may rehearsal sila Sehun ngayon para sa pageant. Tapos general rehearsal sa Monday morning since sa gabi yung pageant, kasabay ng opening ng festival.

  
  


"Uh. 10am pa." sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Nagtaka si Jongdae kung bakit ang agang pumunta ni Sehun pero hindi na sya nagtanong. Feeling nya kasi wala naman syang karapatan tapos nakakahiya din.

  
  


"Jongdae! Hala sorry kung ngayon lang. Wala kasing magbabantay sa kapatid ko. Inintay ko pa makauwi yung yaya nya galing sa palengke. May office kasi si Mama ngayon." sabi ni Jihyo na president naman ng ABM-1 pagkakita sa kanya na nakaupo sa may staircase. Nagtatakang tinignan ni Jihyo si Sehun bago tumabi kay Jongdae.

  
  


"Huy, Sehun sabi ni Irene mamayang 10am pa practice nyo. Bat andito ka na agad?" tanong ni Jihyo kay Sehun. Sasagot pa sana si Sehun pero nagsalita ulit si Jihyo. "Nevermind. Para naman may matangkad na taga-kabit ng decor sa ceiling. Tumulong ka. Ikaw pinakamatangkad sa buong strand naten." sabi ni Jihyo. Natatawang tumango na lang si Sehun.

  
  
  


*********

  
  


Bago gumabi ay tapos na sila. Jongdae will do a one last check kaya naman bumaba sya para tingnan yung mga decorations nila from below and he's satisfied. Maganda yung kinalabasan ng flags na kulay red at gold na magka-cross sa bawat pinto ng rooms tapos yung sigil nila na nasa gitna ng mismong building.

  
  


Bumalik sya sa room and he thanked his fellow officers [class president din kase sya ng section nila], dahil ang ganda ng kinalabasan ng pagtutulungan nilang lahat.

  
  


Syempre pinakahuling nakaalis si Jongdae dahil chineck nya pa muna kung naka-unplug yung mga electric fans tapos walang ilaw na naiwang bukas. Pababa na sya ng building nung nakasalubong nya si Sehun sa staircase.

  
  


"Uh, uuwi ka na ba? Naka-lock na yung rooms?" tanong nito sa kanya. Tumango naman si Jongdae.

  
  


"May naiwan ka ba sa loob?" tanong ni Jongdae dahil wala namang ibang magiging reason si Sehun para bumalik sa building kung wala syang naiwan.

  
  


"Baka dito ko naiwan yung panyo ko kanina." sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Jongdae blew an exasperated breath bago inabot kay Sehun yung susi para sya na lang ang maghanap dahil pagod na sya and he already wants to go home.

  
  


Naupo na lang si Jongdae sa may plantbox tapos inintay nya si Sehun. After 15 minutes ay bumalik si Sehun tapos inabot sa kanya yung bungkos ng mga susi.

  
  


"Sabay na tayo palabas." rinig nyang sabi ni Sehun pero hindi na sya sumagot dahil tinatawagan nya yung ate Taeng nya para magpasundo. Nag-Baguio kase yung parents nila para sa 27th anniversary ng kasal ng mga ito.

  
  


"Hello? Ate Taeng? San ka na? Palabas na ko ng school. Dala mo yung Montero? Antok na ako ate. Dalian mo naaaa." his ate Taeng told him to wait sa may gate 1 kaya naman doon na sya lumabas. Hindi nya alam na nakasunod pala sa kanya si Sehun.

  
  


"Palamig tayo. Libre kita." rinig nyang sabi ni Sehun kase may nakita silang mga nagtitinda ng palamig sa labas. Medyo nagtaka nga si Jongdae kung bakit bigla syang ililibre ni Sehun eh hindi naman sila close.

  
  


In the end, nilibre sya ni Sehun ng palamig tapos turon. Syempre hindi naiwasan ni Jongdae na mapatingin sa wallet ni Sehun. Grabe puro ata bills yung nakita nya. Sana all mayaman.

  
  


Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang kumakain tapos hinihintay si Ate nya. Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung may sundo din ba si Sehun pero hindi na sya nagtanong kasi nga hindi naman sila close. 

  
  


Maya-maya lang ay may bumusina sa harapan nila kaya naman tumayo na si Jongdae at sinukbit yung bag nya.

  
  


"Andyan na yung ate ko. Ano, salamat sa libre. Ingat pauwi." sabi ni Jongdae tapos madaling madali syang naglakad papunta sa passenger seat.

"Sino yung kasama mo?" tanong ni Taeyeon sa kanya. Napatingin naman si Jongdae sa rear view mirror para tignan kung nandun pa si Sehun pero ang nakita nya ay yung pagsakay ni Sehun dun sa itim na Honda City na nasa may tabi ng inuupuan nila.

  
  


Teka? Kay Sehun ba yung sasakyan? Eh pero sa driver's seat sya sumakay eh. Malamang sa kanya yun.

  
  


_'Don't tell me sinamahan nya akong hintayin si ate hanggang sa makasakay ako bago sya umuwi?!'_

  
  
  


*************

  
  


"Okay na ba kayo? Rene? Comfortable ka ba dyan sa wig?" tanong ni Jongdae tapos sya pa yung nagpaypay kay Irene. Maya-maya kasing mga 6pm ay magsisimula na yung opening ceremonies kaya naman nandito na sila sa dressing room na assigned para sa ABM.

  
  


"Okay na Dae. Upo ka na kaya. Kalma ka lang. Mananalo tayo." sabi ni Irene sa kanya bago kinuha yung pamaypay na hawak nya. After nya masure na okay na si Irene ay kay Sehun naman sya pumunta.

  
  


Ginulat sila kanina pagdating nya nung makita nila na blonde yung buhok ni Sehun. Pero he assured them na hindi naman permanent dye yung nilagay nya sa buhok nya.

  
  


Pinapawisan na si Sehun dahil mainit yung suot nitong costume kaya naman umabot na si Jongdae ng tissue tapos inabutan nya si Sehun para magpunas ng pawis nito.

  
  


"Wait. Dito kasi oh." tinuro ni Jongdae yung bandang noo ni Sehun na may pawis pero hindi mapunasan ng ayos ni Sehun dahil walang salamin kaya naman kumuha ulit si Jongdae ng panibagong ply ng tissue tapos sya na yung nagpunas sa pawis ni Sehun.

  
  


Nakatitig sa kanya si Sehun kaya naman hindi masyadong tinagalan ni Jongdae. Medyo nagiging awkward na din kasi. After nyang mapunasan ay nagpaalam na din sya na lalabas na sya dahil malapit nang mag-six at needed na yung strand representatives sa stage para opening activities.

  
  


7:30 pm magsisimula yung pageant kaya naman bago mag-7:30 ay bumalik si Jongdae sa dressing room tapos may dala syang gatorade na malamig para kay Irene tapos Sehun. Sa kanilang dalawa lang since may water supply naman yung make up team sa dressing room courtesy of one of the ABM homeroom advisers.

  
  


"Uy, thanks Jongdae. Grabe sobrang blessed ng House Lannister at may Jongdae dito." sabi ni Irene. Tumawa lang naman si Jongdae dahil sa sinabi ni Irene tapos pinuntahan nya si Sehun.

  
  


"Mommy nga. Wag ka nang pumunta. Isasama mo pa si Sein eh. Late na to matatapos. Wag na my…. Ano?! Nagpapark na kayo?! My nakakainis ka kamo." hindi naman sinasadya ni Jongdae na mapakinggan yung conversation ni Sehun at nung mommy nya pero bat ganon? Parang ang cute ni Sehun magtampo?

  
  


Hinde. Hindi nya sinabi yon. Walang cute. Hindi. Erase. **ERASE.**

  
  


*********

  
  


Jongdae's competitive ass is already at it's peak lalo na ngayon. Nasa isang beach resort sila sa Batangas ngayon dahil last day ng school festival. Syempre ang ganda nung resort na nirentahan dahil ang ganda din ng binayaran nila eh.

  
  


Right now, leading ang House Lannister with the wins they gathered throughout the competitions simula Monday hanggang Thursday. Pag nanalo pa sila sa pageant, na ngayon yung announcement ng winners kasabay ng announcement ng kung sino ang mag-uuwi ng Iron Throne (first place), tapos sa house decoration competition, they will definitely bring home the bacon.

  
  


And Jongdae is looking forward to that. Malakas ang laban nila sa pageant lalo na at magaling yung mga naging sagot nina Sehun at Irene sa question and answer portion. Panalo din ang house nila sa Battle of Bands na ginanap kagabi. And they got the second place sa boodle fight competition and winner din sa street dance competition. Tapos their house design is really beautiful.

  
  


Right now, kasama ni Jongdae si Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang kumakain sila ng lunch sa isa sa mga cottages ng resort dahil magsisimula na yung program mamayang 2pm.

  
  


"Well, what can i say? Nasa amin si Jongdae? Matik panalo na Lannister." mayabang na sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kaya binelatan ito nung isa.

  
  


"Hindi ka sure dyan, Chano. Lumalaban din ang candidates namin, akala mo." Baekhyun rebutted.

  
  


Tahimik lang naman si Jongdae dahil ngayon lang talaga medyo nag-kick in sa kanya yung pagod nitong mga nakaraang araw. Pagkaligo nya nga kaninang madaling araw ay nagpalagay sya ng madaming salonpas sa likod nya dahil halos hindi talaga sya makalakad ng ayos.

  
  


Pagdating nila sa hall ay naupo agad si Jongdae dun sa upuan na may sandalan tapos naupo sa tabi nya si Chanyeol kaya naman napasandal sya agad. He's really really tired right now. Hindi din sya masyadong nakatulog sa byahe kanina.

  
  


Nagulat na lang si Jongdae nung niyuyugyog sya ni Chanyeol tapos ang ingay-ingay na nung side nila.

  
  


"Deng! Panalo tayo! Gising ka na!" sigaw ni Chanyeol kaya naman napatayo sya bigla. Panay sigawan na sa side nila habang papunta na sa stage yung mga advisers ng ABM classes.

  
  


"Can we call on the ABM strand representative to receive the certificate, trophy and prize."

  
  


Wala sa wisyo si Jongdae na naglakad papunta sa stage dahil kakagising nya lang. He smiled at the cameras tapos nakipag-shake hands sa mya teachers nila and continously thanked them.

  
  


Isa sa prize nila ay pwede pa silang magstay ng another day sa resort kasama yung mga senior high teachers aside sa cash prize.

  
  


Kay Jongdae pinatago yung cash prize kaya naman bitbit nya yon hanggang pabalik sa room nila. Matutulog muna sya dahil sobrang pagod nya na talaga. Party na lang naman ang kasunod nung program.

  
  


\--

  
  


Kinaumagahan na nagising si Jongdae and he felt energized dahil he had a good 12 hours of sleep. 4 sila sa isang room na may dalawang king-sized bed kaya naman ingat na ingat si Jongdae na wag mag-ingay habang nag-aayos sya.

  
  


Pagdating ni Jongdae sa hall kung saan naroon yung food ay nagtimpla agad sya ng coffee bago kumuha ng food. Since 7 pa lang naman, wala pang masyadong students.

  
  


"Good morning, Jongdae." ngumiti si Jongdae kay Sehun [wow] nung binati sya nito.

  
  


"Good morning. Congratulations pala sa inyo ni Irene." he said bago nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Buti na lang talaga dinala ni Jongdae yung phone kasi hindi nya alam kung paano makikipag-usap kay Sehun. Awkward kasi. Hindi sya sanay na hindi sila nagsasagutan.

  
  


After he finished his food and coffee, nagpaalam na sya kay Sehun na babalik na sya sa room nila. Buti naman gising na si Chanyeol pagbalik nya kaya naman kay Chanyeol na sya nagpalagay ng mga salonpas nya.

  
  


"Deng, hinahanap ka ni Sehun kagabi." sabi ni Chanyeol habang nilalagyan sya ng salonpas sa likod. Nagtaka naman bigla si Jongdae. Bakit naman sya hahanapin ni Sehun?

  
  


"Huh? Bakit daw? Magkausap lang kami kanina. Wala naman syang sinabi." sabi naman ni Jongdae kaya pinaningkitan sya ni Chanyeol. Medyo nairita nga si Jongdae kase parang may iniisip na hindi kanais-nais si Chanyeol.

  
  


"Bah. Malay ko. Nagtatanong lang sya kung nasaan ka daw eh." ipinagkibit balikat na lang ni Jongdae yung sinabi ni Chanyeol tapos bumalik sya sa higaan. Mamaya na lang sya lalabas pag pauwi na sila Baekhyun since sila ay bukas pa uuwi.

  
  


Pag-alis ng mga kasama ni Jongdae sa room ay nanonood na lang sya ng series na dinownload nya sa Netflix dahil ipinapahinga nya yung likod nya.

  
  


Mga bandang alas dos nung maka-receive sya ng message from Chano na paalis na daw yung ibang strand and Baekhyun is already looking for him kaya naman bumangon na sya at lumabas.

  
  


"Grabe Deng nag-beach para mag-Netflix. Ayos ka din eh." sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Tumawa na lang si Jongdae.

  
  


"Nakita mong tadtad ng salonpas ang likod ko Bek. Pano ako maliligo sa dagat?" natatawang sabi nya. The three of them took photos na ipopost nila sa instagram tapos hinatid nila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, well si Chanyeol yung umakyat hanggang sa bus nila Baekhyun. Napagalitan pa nga sya nung isang STEM teacher dahil bat daw sya umakyat.

  
  


"Kelan mo ba sasabihin kay Bek na gusto mo sya since grade 8 tayo?" tanong nya kay Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa resort. Inakbayan naman sya ni Chanyeol tapos umiling.

  
  


"Deng, ngayon pa na kakasabi lang ni Baekhyun na may gusto sya dun sa president nung STEM-2. Wag na lang. Okay na ko sa ganito." sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nalungkot naman si Jongdae para sa best friend nya. All they want for them is to find their way to each other pero mukhang magkaka-detour pa ata [ **na naman** ].

  
  


"Haynako Chano. Ang tagal ko na kasing sinasabi sayo na umamin ka na eh. Ayan tuloy. Tsk. So ano nang gagawin mo? Iintayin mo ulit na magbreak sila tulad nung kay Justin nung grade 9?" tanong ni Jongdae. Ilang taon nang title ni Chanyeol yung Martyr of the Year at mukhang papanindigan nya na talaga yon. Haynako.

  
  
  


**********

  
  


The next day nagulat silang lahat nung biglang may dumating na pizza delivery galing sa Yellow Cab. Padala daw pala ng mama ni Sehun dahil sa pagkakapanalo nito dun sa pageant.

  
  


"Kain na." napatingin si Jongdae dun sa plato na may lamang slice ng manhattan meatlovers flavored na pizza. Sehun is smiling widely at him kaya naman medyo na-awkward si Jongdae. Anong meron? Bakit biglang nagiging mabait sa kanya si Sehun? Nakakapagtaka tapos medyo nakakabother din.

  
  


"Uh, salamat. Pasabi sa mommy mo. Salamat din." sabi na lang ni Jongdae tapos inintay nya munang makaalis si Sehun sa harapan nya bago sya kumagat kasi hindi sya comfortable kumain sa harap ni Sehun. At hindi nya din alam kung bakit.

  
  


Buong duration ng stay nila sa beach ay hindi na naligo sa dagat si Jongdae dahil sa salonpas-infested nyang likod. Hindi naman sya nagsisisi dahil magdadagat din naman sila ng family nya semestral break na magsisimula na sa Monday hanggang sa first week ng November.

  
  


Kitang-kita na agad ni Jongdae yung itim na Montero nila habang palapit na yung bus sa gate 1. Kaya naman paghinto nung bus ay nakipag-unahan syang lumabas.

  
  


"Ate Taeng!" tawag nya sa ate nya na kausap si Ate Yoora. Mukhang si Ate Yoora din ang susundo kay Chanyeol.

  
  


"Deng! Kamusta?! Bakit parang hindi ka nangitim? Orang yung kapatid mo nognog na oh." tukso ni Taeyeon pagkakita kay Chanyeol kaya naman tawa ng tawa si Jongdae. Totoo nga. Nangitim si Chanyeol. Pano ba naman maghapon babad sa dagat.

  
  


"CHANYEOL! Ano na?! Nagbabad ka naman sa dagat! Sabi ni Mama diba wag kang magbababad?! Tsaka mag-sunblock ka daw! Clearly, tinamad ka naman. Lagot ka naman talaga kay Youngmi makita mo. Ratrat ka naman doon pag-uwi natin."

  
  


**********

  
  
  


IV.

  
  


"Deng okay lang yan. First semester pa lang naman eh." pag-konsuwelo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Kakatapos lang kasing ipost yung class standing nila and Jongdae really, really expected that he will top the class but then hindi na naman nangyari. Nasa second place ulit sya and syempre pag second place si Jongdae, matik na si Sehun na ang Top 1.

  
  


Feeling ni Jongdae ay dinisappoint nya yung sarili nya, yung parents nya pati na din yung ate nya. He promised them na he will be the top of his class pero wala. History repeats itself na naman. Ano ba kasing pinaggagagawa ni Sehun?! Why is he always one step ahead of him?! Mas masipag namang mag-aral si Jongdae! Lagi nya lang kayang nakikita sa ig stories nila Gino at Jongin na kalaro nila si Sehun sa computer games eh!

  
  


Jongdae remained silent throughout the day. Although he's participating sa discussion, reciting 

and answering tulad ng lagi nyang ginagawa, ngayon ay tahimik lang sya. He does not even talk to Chanyeol hanggang uwian.

  
  


"Jongdeng, sabi ko kasi sayo hayaan mo na. Hindi naman class standing ang magiging batayan sa college admissions eh." sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang kumakain sila ng turon na nabili nila dun sa maliit na tindahan sa may labas ng school malapit sa gate 1. Down na down si Jongdae ngayon kaya nasa pangatlong turon na sya and wala syang pakialam kung umabot ng 10 yung makakain nya. May pambili naman sya eh.

  
  


"Oo nga kasi Deng. Pero hindi naman namin ini-invalidate yung nararamdaman mo. Pero kasi, Deng, malapit na tayong gumraduate. Sa college sabi ni Ate Yoora wala namang class standing eh. Wag mo nang gawan ng ikakastress mo yung sarili mo. Tamo nakailang turon ka na oh." sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi na lang umimik si Jongdae. Kumain na lang sya ng turon tapos bumili ulit ng cranberry iced tea na masarap talagang kapares nung turon.

  
  


Pag-uwi ni Jongdae ay diretso lang sya sa kwarto nya tapos dumapa agad sa kama. Hindi nya namalayan na umiiyak na pala sya. Naman kasi eh. Bakit kasi ang epal-epal ni Sehun?! All he wants is to get the top spot. Bakit ang hirap hirap maabot noon?! Is he reaching for the stars?! Hindi naman diba!

  
  


"Wow. Ang sarap naman ng pa-buttered shrimp ni Hyunjoo oh. Anong meron mama?" tanong ni Taeyeon pagpasok nya ng kusina. Favorite na ulam kasi ni Jongdae ang buttered shrimp tapos wala namang okasyon kaya nagulat sya na yun yung ulam nila in a simple friday evening.

  
  


"Ay nako Taeng. Tinext ako ni Chano kaninang hapon. Nilabas na daw yung class standing nila Deng." sagot ng Mama Hyunjoo nila and automatically, gets na ni Taeyeon yun kung bakit buttered shrimp kaya naman sya na yung nagprisinta na tumawag sa kapatid nyang panigurado ay nagmumukmok na naman sa kwarto nito.

  
  


"Deng, magdidinner tayo. Bangon ka na dyan oh. Buttered shrimp ulam natin." sabi ni Taeyeon. Naabutan nya kasing nakatalukbong ng comforter yung kapatid nya tapos ang lakas-lakas ng aircon. Hay ang Jongdeng malungkot na naman. Panigurado mataas na naman ang babayaran sa kuryente paano gawain ni Jongdae magbubukas ng aircon tapos magtatalukbong nh comforter. Parang ewan.

  
  


Naupo si Taeyeon sa kama ni Jongdae tapos hinila nya yung comforter kaya naman kitang-kita nya yung iyak ng bunsong kapatid. Agad nyang pinunasan yung mga luha ni Jongdae tapos niyakap sya.

  
  


"Sshh. Tahan na Deng. Bakit ka naman umiiyak ba? Shhh. Bibigyan kita ng dagdag allowance mamaya." Taeyeon consoled. Buti na lang talaga kakasweldo nya lang kaya may pang bribe sya sa kapatid.

  
  


"Ate Taeng, bat ganon? Ginawa ko naman yung best ko eh. Bakit pangalawa pa din ako?" tanong ni Jongdae sa ate nya that made her laugh kaya naman mas lalong sumimangot si Jongdae. Wala namang nakakatawa eh.

  
  


"Jongdeng, tigilan mo na kasi yang pakikipag-compete kay Sehun. Ilang taon na din yan eh. Hindi naman siguro sayo nakikipagpagalingan yung kaklase mo na yun. May mga tao lang talagang magagaling sa mga bagay bagay ganun. Sabi mo nga, ginawa no na yung best mo. And enough na yun para sa amin. Yun ngang average mo alam mo ba, niyayabang yon ni Mama sa mga kaibigan nya. Nako Deng. Ako ang pinakamataas kong average nung high school, 92. Ikaw 3 points na lang 100 na!" natawa naman si Jongdae ng slight dahil sa sinabi nung ate nya. Pero malungkot pa din sya hanggang ngayon.

  
  


"Eh ate kasi nagpromise ako kila Mama at Papa eh." sabi naman ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Deng, masaya na sila Mama sa mga na-achieve mo. Hindi mo kailangang ipush ng todo yung sarili mo. High school ka pa lang. Nasa college ang tunay na labanan. Tsaka alam mo, what if nagpapapansin lang sayo yung si Sehun?" tanong ni Taeyeon kaya naman nagulat si Jongdae, as in yung gulat na napabangon sya, ganon. Never kasing sumagi sa isip nya yon. Never as in never.

  
  


"Huh? Bakit naman sya magpapapansin sakin?"

  
  


"Anong malay natin?"

  
  
  


***********

  
  


Masyadong napaaga ngayon si Jongdae kasi maagang umalis yung papa nya. Eh ayaw nya namang mag-commute dahil ayaw nyang mangamoy usok pagpasok nya kaya ayun alas sais pa lang ng umaga ay paalis na sila ng bahay at bago mag-6:30 ay nasa school na sya.

  
  


Kaya eto, naga-advance reading sya para sa mga subjects nila for the day tapos kanina ay chineck nya din yung mga sagot nya sa accounting kung tama ba lahat. So far, tama naman lahat. Balanced naman lahat ng transactions.

  
  


Since maaga pa nga, nakapagchat pa sa kanya si Chanyeol asking kung gusto daw ba nya ng pizza dahil madami daw natira kagabi sa dala nung bagong nanliligaw sa ate nya. Syempre um-oo si Jongdae. Mas nasasarapan kasi sya sa pizza pag leftover na tapos bigay pa.

  
  


"Good morning, Jongdae." napatingin si Jongdae sa bumati sa kanya. Nandito na pala si Sehun, hindi nya napansin na dumating. Jongdae became uneasy and as much as possible ay iniiwasan nya yung mga tingin ni Sehun. Naaalala nya kasi yung sinabi ng Ate Taeng nya. Ever since noon, hindi na yun nawala sa isip ni Jongdae.

  
  


Kaya ngayon, in the end, hindi nya na lang binati si Sehun pabalik. Well, hindi nya naman na ulit binabati si Sehun or kinakausap man lang after mairelease yung class standing nila last month. Nung school festival lang talaga sya naging mabait naging civil kay Sehun dahil by strand ang competition so they need to stick together.

  
  


After ng second subject nila sa umaga ay morning break kaya naman lumabas silang dalawa ni Chanyeol para bumili ng juice sa canteen sa first floor since may dala namang snacks si Chanyeol para sa kanilang dalawa. Si Jongdae yung pumila dahil may kausap si Chanyeol na kaklase nila na taga-HUMSS.

  
  


"Una ka na." hindi napansin ni Jongdae na nasa harapan nya pala si Sehun and pinapauna na sya nitong bumili. Hindi tuloy alam ni Jongdae kung anong gagawin nya or kung magiging reaction nya. Fight or flight ba?

  
  


"Ah. Hindi na. Hindi naman ako nagmamadali." sagot na lang ni Jongdae. Tiningnan nya sa Chanyeol na kausap pa din yung kaklase nilang taga-HUMSS.

  
  


"Deng, nescafe na blue aken ah!" sigaw nito. Tumango naman sya.

  
  


Last subject nila sa umaga yung Philosophy 101 and gustong-gusto ni Jongdae yung subject na to kahit laging late yung teacher nila na si Sir Yunho. Late tapos overtime pero okay lang. Masaya naman yung subject and discussion kaya wala namang nagrereklamo sa kanila.

  
  


"Okay class, since malapit na ang Christmas break I want you to work on something." biglang nag-ingay yung buong klase. They all like Sir Yunho pero really? Assignment sa Christmas break????

  
  


"Shhh. Listen to me first muna kasi. Ayan na naman kayo magrereact agad-agad eh. Ganito, while you are on break, I want you to write a letter to someone. Sa mama nyo, papa nyo, kapatid nyo, kaibigan or even sa crush nyo. I want you to tell everything you want to tell them sa letter na yon, thinking that you only have 48 hours to live."

  
  


"SIR ANG HIRAP NAMAN NYAN." 

  
  


"Sir, kahit ano pwede?" 

  
  


"Sir pwede sa ex?"

  
  


"Yes. Kahit anong gustong sabihin nyo and kahit kanino na gusto nyong i-address. Tapos pagbalik sa January, i will collect those letters. And no. Hindi ko babasahin. Che-checkan ko lang since yun ang magiging requirement nyo for the midterms. And i will base your midterm grades sa quizzes at group activities. Walang kayong midterm examination. Kaya you all need to pass those letters. Okay?"

  
  
  


************

  
  


Patapos na yung Christmas break and hanggang ngayon ay hindi alam ni Jongdae kung sino ba ang gagawan nya ng letter para sa Philosophy class nila. Wala syang maisip. Buti pa nga si Chanyeol, nakagawa na. Syempre naka-address kay Baekhyun. Nakita nya yun nung pumunta sya sa bahay nila Chanyeol nung isang araw. Etong letter na lang talaga ang hindi nya nagagawa since natapos nya yung ibang take home activities galing sa iba-ibang subjects nila. 

  
  


Palalim na yung gabi tapos wala pa din nagagawa si Jongdae. Ang kalat kalat na nga ng study table nya dahil doon eh. Kaya naman naisip nyang tawagan si Chanyeol.

  
  


"Chano." he said.

  
  


"Ano yon Deng?"

  
  


"Tapos ka na ba dun sa letter?"

  
  


"Tapos na. Kinakabahan nga ako eh. Pero diba sabi ni Sir Yunho hindi naman babasahin? Iche-check nya lang?"

  
  


"Baka nga. Kasi nakakahiya yon panigurado."

  
  


"Nakagawa ka na ba ng iyo?"

  
  


"Hindi pa. Wala akong maisip na pagbibigyan!" 

  
  


"Si Sehun kaya?"

  
  


"HA?! BAKIT KO NAMAN SA KANYA IA-ADDRESS YUNG LETTER KO?!"

  
  


"Sabihin mo lang yung mga gusto mong sabihin sa kanya. Kasi sure ako, Deng madami kang gustong sabihin sa kanya. All those years, Deng. This is your chance."

  
  


Napatitig na lang si Jongdae sa blankong papel sa harapan nya na iniintay na masulatan pagkatapos nilang mag-usap ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Maga-alas dos na ng madaling araw kaya naman kinuha na ni Jongdae yung ballpen nya at nagsimulang magsulat.

  
  


**_“Sehun Oh,"_ **

  
  
  
  
  


*********************

  
  


I.

  
  
  


"Sein, byebye ka na kay Kuya. Kiss mo dali. First day nya ngayon sa bago nyang school." kinarga ni Sehun yung kapatid nyang 4 years old tapos ay humalik agad ito sa pisngi nya. Ang cute cute talaga ni Sein.

  
  


"Byebye Yuya! Ngat kaw! Yabyu!"

  
  


Hinatid si Sehun ng daddy nya sa bagong school kung saan sya nagtransfer. Nakaaway kasi ng mommy nya yung isang teacher dun sa school kung saan sya nag-grade 7 dahil sa anomalya sa grade nya na hindi naipaliwanag nung teacher kaya tinransfer sya.

  
  


"Sehun, nakalimutan ko palang ibigay to sayo kagabi. Bigay ng auntie mo. Ingatan mo raw. Mahal yan." binuksan ng papa nya yung compartment ng sasakyan tapos may kinuhang parang notebook tapos inabot sa kanya.

  
  


"Ano namang gagawin ko dito?" tanong ni Sehun sa sarili nya habang naglalakad sya papunta sa magiging bagong room nya. 

  
  


Hindi naman mahiyaing estudyante si Sehun pero tahimik lang talaga sya kaya pagdating nya sa room nila ay sa pinakalikod sya naupo malapit sa may bintana.

  
  


He's just examining his classmates. Tinitingnan nya in a manner na hindi naman nila napapansin at hindi nakakailang.

  
  


"Huy! May transferee! Hoy Wendy! President ka pa naman tapos hindi mo man lang pinansin yung transferee!" rinig nyang sabi nung isang kaklase nya na kanina nya pa tinitingnan. Ang lakas kasi ng boses tapos ang cute cute ngumiti. Pagkasabi nun ay lumapit sa kanya yung Wendy na President.

  
  


"Ay hello! Ako yung class President last school year. Ako si Wendy. Anong name mo?" tanong ni Wendy sa kanya.

  
  


"Ah. Sehun. Hello." polite na bati ni Sehun kay Wendy. Nangangati na syang itanong kung anong pangalan nung nakapansin sa kanya kanina pero pinigilan nya na lang yung sarili nya since mamaya siguro ay may introduce yourself naman.

  
  


Nang makabalik na sila sa room nila pagkatapos ng flag ceremony ay nagsimula na yung klase. Nagpakilala na yung homeroom adviser nila at yung pinaka-iintay ni Sehun na introduce yourself para malaman nya yung pangalan nung cute nya na kaklase.

  
  


"Taga saan kang school dati? Bakit ka nagtransfer?" tanong ni Baekhyun. Nilipat kasi si Baekhyun sa tabi nya bago yung introduce yourself dahil ang daldal daldal daw ni Baekhyun sabi ni Miss Jessica.

  
  


"Ah. Sa Meridian. Nagka-issue yung mommy ko dun sa grade 7 teacher ko dahil grade ko kaya nagtransfer ako." sagot naman ni Sehun. Syempre pasimple syang tumitingin kay doon sa cute nilang kaklase.

  
  


"Hi everyone! My name is Jongdae Kim and yun lang. Ayaw ko pong maging officer."

  
  


Jongdae pala yung pangalan nya. Ang cute naman. Bagay sa kanya.

  
  


Pagdating ni Sehun sa kwarto nya ay nilabas nya yung itim na leather-bound notebook na binigay ng papa nya sa kanya. Mukhang may paggagamitan na sya nito ah.

  
  


6/16/15

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Mukhang crush ko na agad si Jongdae. Wala lang ang cute nya kasi tapos ang daldal hehe_ **

  
  


**********

6/20/15

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Nginitian ako ni Jongdae! Ang cute cute talaga ng ngiti nya! Feeling ko may naghulog ng confetti sa harap ko nung ngumiti sya kasi inabot ko yung walis sa kanya_ **

  
  


**********

  
  


7/10/15

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Normal ba yon na ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko nung naupo sa tabi ko si Jongdae kasi may kinuha sya sa bag ni Baekhyun? Wala ngang isang minuto yon pero feeling ko ang tagal tagal nyang naupo sa tabi ko_ **

  
  


***********

  
  


7/22/15

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_First time kaming naging magkagrupo ni Jongdae! Grabe ang ingay nya! Pero ang sarap sarap pakinggan ng boses nya kasi kumanta sya nung The One That Got Away habang nagsusulat kami sa manila paper. Hayy_ **

  
  


************

  
  


8/14/15

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Periodical exams namin sa next week. I'll try my best na iperfeft yung exams kasi alam kong matutuwa si mommy pag ganun hehe gusto ko sanang i-good luck si Jongdae kaya lang nahihiya ako. Hindi naman kasi kami close_ **

  
  


**********

  
  


9/17/15

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Sinubukan kong i-congratulate si Jongdae kasi nilabas na yung ranking namin para sa first grading period tapos 2nd sya pero hindi nya ako pinansin tapos irap pa sya ng irap sakin. Oo nga pala, first ako. Nasabi ko na din kay mommy. Tuwang tuwa sya. Pero nalulungkot ako kasi mukhang galit sa akin si Jongdae._ **

  
  


***********

  
  


"Galit ka ba sakin?" lakas-loob na tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae habang pinupunasan nilang dalawa yung blackboard. Hindi sumasagot si Jongdae. Ni hindi nga sya tiningnan.

  
  


Nalungkot si Sehun dahil doon. Simula kasi nung ilabas yung class ranking, hindi na sya kinausap ni Jongdae tapos kahit ngitian ay hindi na rin ginagawa ni Jongdae. 

  
  


Hindi alam ni Sehun kung may nagawa ba sya o ano. Gusto nyang tanungin si Jongdae kaya lang paano? Ni hindi nga sya kinakausap eh.

  
  


"Se, tara snack na tayo. Gutom na ko!" rinig nyang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Kakatapos lang kasi ng pangalawang subject nila sa hapon. And my 15-minute break sila bago ang last period.

  
  


"Balita ko galit daw sayo si Jongdae." sabi ni Jongdae habang naglalakad sila papunta sa canteen. Nagulat naman si Sehun doon pero expected nya naman na. Hindi nya lang alam kung bakit.

  
  


"Bakit naman? Wala naman akong ginawa sa kanya." sabi ni Sehun. Pero sa totoo lang bothered na sya tapos gusto nyang malaman kung bakit.

  
  


"Kasi ikaw ang Top 1. Sya kasi top 1 namin last year." sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


Gustong magwala ni Sehun. Para yun lang? Nagalit sa kanya si Jongdae?! 

  
  
  


************

  
  
  


II.

  
  


"Sehun, sana this school year first honor ka ulit." sabi ng mommy nya habang kumakain sila ng breakfast. Napabuntong-hininga naman si Sehun. Mukhang isang buong school year na namang galit sa kanya si Jongdae. Ayaw nya naman kasing hindian ang mommy nya.

  
  


"Kayang-kaya yan ni Sehun! Mana kaya ito sakin." sabi ng daddy nya. Ngumiti na lang si Sehun. At tumango.

  
  


Sorry Jongdae. Crush lang naman kita. Kaya ko naman pabayaan yung galit mo sakin pero hindi ko kayang idisappoint ang parents ko.

  
  


**********

  
  


9/21/16

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Birthday ni Jongdae ngayon. Gusto ko syang batiin kaso baka hindi nya ako pansinin. Ayokong mapahiya. May nakita nga akong pikachu na keychain sa SM nung isang araw. Syempre binili ko. Gusto ko sanang ibigay kanina kay Jongdae kaso kasi baka hindi nya tanggapin._ **

  
  


***********

  
  


10/28/16

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Nagkaroon kami ng debate kanina. Tapos kami ni Jongdae yung pinakahuling nagdebate. Gusto ko lang sabihin na ang cute cute nya pala pag nagagalit sya. Hindi ko naman sya sinadyang galitin kanina kaya lang syempre kailangan ko din namang idefend yung stand nung grupo namin. After nung activity, mas mataas yung nakuha naming grade kaya pagtingin ko kay Jongdae, inirapan nya naman ako. Hayyy. Sorry Jongdae :(_ **

  
  


**********

  
  


Si Jongdae ang nabunot ni Sehun sa Christmas Party nila as his monito and ang nilagay ni Jongdae sa wishing wall ay kahit ano daw na young adult novel.

  
  


Syempre binili agad ni Sehun yung first and second book ng Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children dahil narinig nyang nirerequest ni Jongdae yun kay Baekhyun. Feeling kasi ata ni Jongdae ay si Baekhyun ang nakabunot sa kanya. Actually first book lang yung gusto ni Jongdae kasi ipapabili nya daw sa ate nya yung second pero syempre bilang crush ni Sehun si Jongdae, binili nya pati yung 2nd book.

  
  


Two days bago yung party nila, pumunta si Sehun sa bahay nila Jongin.

  
  


"Ano? Bakit? Baliw ka ba, Sehun?" tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Gusto kasi ni Sehun na makipagpalitan ng nabunot na monito kay Jongin dahil ayaw nyang malaman ni Jongdae na sya ang nakabunot dito.

  
  


"Sige na Jongin. Pumayag ka na. Please."

  
  


Maghapon silang nagpakiusapan hanggang sa pumayag din si Jongin. Kaya lang may kapalit. Yung number daw nung pinsan ni Sehun na si Kyungsoo na sa Meridian na nag-aaral.

  
  


Sorry na lang sa pinsan nya pero mabait naman itong si Jongin eh.

  
  
  


************

  
  


Hindi um-attend si Sehun sa mismong araw ng Christmas Party nila dahil pumunta sila ng Singapore. Silang buong pamilya and after Christmas na sila nakauwi kaya naman si Jongin na yung nagtago nung regalo nya. Si Yerim pala yung nakabunot sa kanya and isang set ng bench na face towels yung regalo sa kanya since wala naman syang sinulat sa wishing wall.

  
  


"Ang saya-saya kamo ni Jongdae nung pag-abot ko nung regalo mo Se. Tapos tuwang tuwa sya dun sa pikachu na keychain. Sayang ikaw dapat yung niyakap nya hindi ako." sabi ni Jongin. Medyo naiingit naman si Sehun dun sa part na niyakap ni Jongdae si Jongin sa sobrang tuwa. Tama si Jongin. Sya dapat sana yun eh.

  
  


Pero kung sya naman yung nagbigay, hindi nya sigurado kung matutuwa si Jongdae sa kanya. Baka nga hindi pa tanggapin yung regalo nya eh. 

  
  


Kahit na ganoon, masaya na si Sehun doon sa thought na napasaya nya si Jongdae kahit na hindi alam ni Jongdae. Masaya na sya na nakita nya sa pictures yung ngiti ni Jongdae nung binuksan yung regalo nya.

  
  


Hay Sehun.

  
  


***********

  
  


2/27/17

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_May debate ulit kami bukas sa Filipino about pros and cons of euthanasia. And sadly, hindi ko kagrupo si Jongdae kaya mukhang kami na namang dalawa ang magsasagutan. Hay. Good luck sa akin._ **

  
  


**********

  
  


"So you mean sinasabi mo na okay lang pumatay as long as may consent ng family? Wow. Edi murder na rin yon diba." sabi ni Jongdae. Nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng debate at eto na nga. Silang dalawa na naman ni Jongdae ang nagsasagutan.

  
  


"Hindi yon murder lalo na kung brain dead na yung patient at wala na syang kakayahang magdecide para sa sarili nya kaya yung family na ang magdedesisyon." malumanay pa din na sabi ni Sehun dahil ayaw nya namang sigawan si Jongdae kahit na si Jongdae ay kanina pa halos sigaw ng sigaw.

  
  


Pagkapaalam nung teacher nila ay lumabas muna si Sehun tapos pumunta sa canteen. Gusto nya ng Chuckie dahil medyo kailangan nya something sweet sa katawan.

  
  


"Ate pabili nga po nung Chuckie—" hindi na naituloy ni Sehun yung sasabibin nya dahil biglang sumulpot si Jongdae sa tabi nya tapos binayaran agad yung nag-iisang Chuckie na available sa canteen. Syempre napatitig na lang si Sehun kay Jongdae kaya nakalimutan nya na yung binibili nya.

  
  


“Ate Chuckie po. Tapos turon."

  
  


Pag-alis ni Jongdae, napabuntong-hininga na lang si Sehun. Sya yung nauna pero si Jongdae yung nakakuha. Sige okay lang Jongdae, cute ka naman tapos crush kita kaya sige lang.

  
  
  


***********

  
  


4/5/17

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Recognition day namin kanina. Tapos magkatabi kami ni Jongdae since parehas kami na with highest honors. Ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam na katabi yung crush ano? Ang saya saya ko. Kahit hindi nya ako kinakausap. Atleast katabi ko naman sya. Gusto pa nga ni mommy na kunan kami ng picture na dalawa kaya lang hindi ako pumayag kasi baka maging uncomfortable si Jongdae. Mas lalo pa syang magalit sa akin._ **

**_P.s._ **

**_Pinabilhan ko sya ng regalo na pikachu keyring nung nagpunta sa Japan yung pinsan ko para authentic. Nakita ko kasi na nilagay nya sa bag nya as keychain yung binigay kong pikachu last year. Pero hindi ko naman kung paano yon ibibigay sa kanya._ **

  
  
  


************

  
  
  


III. 

  
  


"Sehun, tatakbo ka ba sa Student Council? Wala pang Vice President yung party nila Deng eh. Gusto mo ba?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Medyo close naman sila kasi magkaibigan yung mommy nya at mama ni Baekhyun. Nung isang beses ngang pumunta si Baekhyun sa kanila ay muntik pa nyang mabuksan si Leather-bound! Buti na lang mabilis ang reflexes ni Sehun at naagaw nya agad.

  
  


"Ayoko. Wala akong interes dyan." sagot na lang ni Sehun tapos tumayo sya para samahan sila Jongin at Chanyeol na naglalaro ng Mini Militia sa likod.

  
  


Nang dumating yung research teacher nila ay agad itong nagbigay ng mga gagawin. Hanggang sa i-announce nya yung magiging magkapartner para research project na magiging requirement for the whole semester.

  
  


"Miss, pwede po bang mag-solo na lang ako?" nagulat si Sehun nung biglang nagtaas ng kamay si Jongdae at nagsalita.

  
  


"Bakit Mr. Kim? I'm sure mas magiging maganda ang research project nyo ni Mr. Oh kung kayo ang magiging partners." sabi nung teacher nila. Medyo nainis naman doon si Sehun. Bakit ayaw syang makapartner ni Jongdae?! Parang partner lang naman! As naman aagawan nya ng grade si Jongdae! 

  
  


"Hindi lang po kasi ako sanay na may partner. Please po Miss." sabi ni Jongdae. Tumingin kay Sehun yung teacher nila, nag-iintay ng sasabihin, kaya naman nagsalita na din sya.

  
  


"Sige po Miss. Hindi din po kasi ako sanay ng may kasama." sabi nya na lang. Pero yung totoo, tuwang-tuwa sya kanina nung inannounce na magiging partners sila para research project.

  
  


"Very well. Mr. Oh, Mr. Kim, since gusto nyong mag-solo na dalawa, i will have expect a couple of research titles from the both of you by the end of the week. The rest of the class, i will expect your research titles next Monday."

  
  
  


***********

  
  


7/11/17

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Election para sa SCO kanina. Kaya wala kaming morning subjects na diniretso na hanggang afternoon dahil alloted time yon para magvote and magtally ng votes. Syempre si Jongdae yung binoto ko as SC President. Hahanap pa ba ako ng iba? Hay. Nakakadala kasi yung mga ngiti nya nung campaign period. Sa totoo lang, sa kanya lang ako nakatingin nung meeting de avance kahapon. Hindi naman nya mahahalata yun kase nasa stage sila. Hay. Malala na tong pagkakacrush ko kay Jongdae no? Gusto ko na nga ata sya eh. Kaya lang. Ayokong sabihin. Tama. Hindi ko sasabihin. Hehe_ **

  
  
  


*************

  
  


"CRUSH MO SI JONGDAE, ANO?" napaubo bigla si Sehun dahil sa biglaang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Magkatabi sila ngayon dahil 7th birthday na ni Sein tapos sa Max's restaurant ginanap yung celebration. 

  
  


"Ano bang sinasabi mo?" walang emosyon na sabi ni Sehun kahit na sa totoo ay kinakabahan na sya. Eto na ba? Malalaman na ba talaga at si Baekhyun pa talaga ang nakahalata?! Putek. Pano nalaman ni Baekhyun?! Sobrang discreet nya naman ah. Ni hindi nya nga pinagsasabi eh. Yung leather-bound notebook nya lang ang nakakaalam ng lahat and imposible naman na nabasa yun ni Baekhyun dahil nakatago yon sa drawer nya tapos nakalock yung drawer na yun. Well si Jongin siguro nahalata nya pero hindi naman kinumpirma ni Sehun.

  
  


"Nanghula lang naman ako. Kasi may nagtetext kay Jongdae. Sinesend nya sa gc namin. Sinabi daw na crush sya. Tiningnan ko lang naman yung reaction mo. So far hindi ka naman kinabahan or what so ever." sabi ni Baekhyun. Nakahinga ng si Sehun dahil doon. Pero hindi nya naiwasan na hindi magtanong about doon sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun na may crush raw kay Jongdae.

  
  


"Pano naman nakuha nung nagtetext yung number ni Jongdae?" tanong ni Sehun. Ingat na ingat sya sa pagtatanong kasi baka makahalata si Baekhyun. Mahirap na.

  
  


"Hindi nga din namin alam. Medyo natatakot nga si Jongdae kasi ayaw naman magpakilala. Sabi ni Chano hayaan na lang daw nya tapos magpalit na lang daw sya ng number. Kaya ayun magkasama sila ngayon sa SM kasi bibili daw ng bagong sim card si Deng. Mamaya magkikita kami. Sama ka?" natempt si Sehun sa invitation ni Baekhyun kaya lang pinigilan nya yung sarili nya. Siguradong hindi magiging comfortable si Jongdae pag nakita sya kaya umiling na lang si Sehun.

  
  


"Ah, tutulungan ko pa sila Mommy after nitong party eh. May handaan pa kasi bahay mamaya para dun sa mga katrabaho nila daddy tsaka ni Mommy na hindi nakapunta ngayon kasi may duty." sabi ni Sehun. Head Doctor kasi ng isang private hospital yung daddy nya samantalang nurse naman yung mommy nya. Pero hindi sila magkatrabaho. Sa ibang hospital yung mommy nya.

  
  


"Okay. Pero sure ka hindi mo crush si Jongdae?" tanong ulit ni Baekhyun. Nagcheck muna ng phone si Sehun para kunwari ay hindi sya interesado bago sya sumagot.

  
  


"Hindi." maikling sagot nya. 

  
  
  


8/26/17

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Sorry nagsinungaling ako kay Baekhyun na hindi ko crush si Jongdae. Pero kasi sigurado ako na pag sinabi ko sa kanya, sasabihin nya kay Jongdae and ayokong malaman ni Jongdae._ **

  
  
  


**************

  
  


"Deng! Dito ka na lang kasi! Wag ka nang mag-transfer sa Perps! Malayo doon! Si Bek iniwan na ako. Pati ba naman ikaw? Di nyo na ba ako love?" nakikinig lang si Sehun kay Chanyeol habang nagmamaktol sya kay Jongdae regarding sa strand na kukunin sa senior high. Masamang mag-eavesdrop pero kasi nasa likuran nya lang naman kasi sila Jongdae kaya hindi naman naiwasan yun.

  
  


"Hindi ko pa nga sure! Tsaka bat ayaw mo sa Perps ang ganda kaya ng uniform nila." sabi ni Jongdae. So may balak syang mag-transfer sa Perpetual? Sige magpapaalam na rin nga sya na gusto nyang magtransfer ng school para sa senior high.

  
  


"Malayo sa SM yun! Tsaka ang init kaya ng uniform nila! May aircon din naman dito ah!" maktol ni Chanyeol. Gustong matawa ni Sehun pero sige Chanyeol, pigilan mo si Jongdae na magtranfer. Dapat dito lang sya.

  
  


"Chanyeol parang ewan."

  
  


"Deng kasi dito ka na lang. Gusto mo yon maga-adjust ka na naman sa bagong environment? Tapos what if i-bully ka doon? Edi hindi kita mapagtatanggol! STEM na nga si Bek eh tapos ikaw lilipat pa." tama yan Chanyeol. Konsensyahin mo si Jongdae. Pilitin mo sya na wag nang mag-transfer. Sige galingan mo lang ang acting.

  
  
  


***************

  
  


4/5/18

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Moving Up na namin bukas. With highest honors ulit kami ni Jongdae kaya magkatabi ulit kami sa upuan. Hindi ko pa din alam kung magtatrasfer sya. Sana hindi. Sana hindi. Repeat x100_ **

**_Ps. Pag hindi lumipat si Jongdae ng school para sa senior high, aamin na ko._ **

**_JOKE._ **

  
  
  


****************

  
  


"Tita Joo! Gusto kamo ni Jongdae na lumipat sa Perps! Tita! Tita!" rinig nyang sabi ni Chanyeol. Kausap pa kasi nung mommy nya yung mommy ni Baekhyun na kasama yung mommy ni Chanyeol tapos kausap din nila yung mommy ni Jongdae. Kakatapos lang ng Moving Up ceremony tapos nag-uusap usap pa yung mga nanay nila.

  
  


"Ay nako kung sa Perpetual lang naman lilipat, wag na. Ang lapit nun sa mga sugalan. Aba'y wag na Deng ha. Hindi ka na lilipat tsaka ang mahal ng tuition doon aba." sabi nung mommy ni Jongdae. Lihim namang napangiti si Sehun. Tama po yan. Wag nyo na pong palipatin si Jongdae. Dito na lang po sya.

  
  


"Ay totoo yan. Sabi nung pamangkin ko na doon nag-aaral hindi naman daw nagtuturo ng maayos yung mga teachers doon kasi panay daw absent. Si Sehun ko nga hindi ko na papalipatin eh. Kaya lang hindi pa nya sinasabi kung anong kukunin nyang strand." biglang sabi ng mommy nya. Kitang-kita ni Sehun na napatingin si Jongdae sa mommy nya tapos ay sa kanya. Nagtama yung mga paningin nila pero agad din naman umiwas si Jongdae ng tingin.

  
  


"Ay baka maging kaklase sila ni Bekbek. STEM ang kukunin daw nito eh. Magnu-Nursing daw kasi sya." sabi nung mommy ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Etong si Chanyeol, ABM daw eh. Deng ikaw anong kukunin mo?" tanong nung mommy ni Chanyeol. Intay na intay ni Sehun yung magiging sagot ni Jongdae dahil kung mage-ABM si Jongdae, edi yun na lang din ang kukunin nya. Kung anong kukunin ni Jongdae, yun na lang din ang sa kanya. Basta gusto nya, kaklase nya pa din nya si Jongdae.

  
  


"ABM ako Tita Youngmi. Pinilit po ako ni Chanyeol tita."

  
  


Mukhang mapapaamin na ata sya ah.

  
  
  


****************

  
  


IV.I

  
  


"Ikaw Sehun ha! Crush mo pala yung anak ni Mrs. Kim!" naubo nang tuloy tuloy si Sehun dahil sa sinabi ng mommy nya. Muntik nya pang mailuwa yung kinakain nya kaya naman tinawanan sya ni Sein.

  
  


"Mommy si Yuya ang salaula!" sumbong ni Sein kaya naman napainom agad si Sehun ng tubig. Kabadong tumingin si Sehun sa mommy nya nakangiti ng nakakaloko sa kanya. Pano nalaman ng mommy nya?!

  
  


"Ano pong sinasabi mo My?" kunwari ay patay-malisyang tanong ni Sehun kahit sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan na sya. Nabasa ba ng mommy nya si Leather-bound?!

  
  


"Nabasa ko nung isang araw doon sa notebook mo! Ikaw ha! Kaya pala gusto mong mag-ABM. Pano ba yan. Aamin ka na ba anak?" biro ng mommy nya. Mas lalong kinabahan si Sehun. Oo nga pala enrolment na nila bukas. Kakabalik lang kasi ni Sehun galing sa Cebu dahil nagbakasyon sya ng dalawang linggo sa lola at lola nya.

  
  


"Mommy nga!" iritang sabi ni Sehun. Hiyang-hiya kasi sya. Pano kaya nakuha ng mommy nya yun? Sure syang nilagay nya yon sa drawer!

  
  


"Sama ka bukas mag-enrol para makita mo si Jongdae." tukso ng mommy nya.

  
  


"Mommy!"

  
  
  


************

  
  
  


Nabadtrip nya naman si Jongdae.

  
  


Kasi gusto nya lang naman maging mataas yung makuha nilang grade sa group activity pero kasi mali yung sagot na sinasabi ni Jongdae kaya naman sya na yung sumagot tapos sabi nung teacher nila ay tama daw yung naging sagot nya. 

  
  


Kaya ayun, inis na inis na naman sa kanya si Jongdae. Hay. Hanggang ganito na lang ba talaga Sehun? Hanggang inis na lang ba talaga yung gusto mong ibibigay sayo ni Jongdae?

  
  


"Badtrip na naman sayo, men." sabi sa kanya ni Jongdae habang naglalakad sila papunta sa cafeteria para bumili ng lunch. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Sehun. Alam nya naman yun. Kailangan pa ba talagang ipamukha?

  
  


"Nako Se, grade 11 na tayo. 1 year na lang gagraduate na. Kung di mo pa babakuran yan nako mawawala na yan ng tuluyan sayo." sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


Hanggang makauwi sya ay iniisip nya yung sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Gusto na rin naman nyang umamin kay Jongdae. Maga-apat na taon na tong pagkakagusto nya eh. Normal pa ba yun?

  
  


7/16/18

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Anong gagawin ko?_ **

  
  
  


************

  
  
  


After ng midterms nila ay nagyaya si Jongin na mag-SM dahil magkikita daw sila ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Tapos gusto din daw nya ng Takoyaki. Sumama din yung isang tropa nila na si Gino kasi sabi ni Jongin magta-Timezone daw muna sila bago magkita ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Hindi expected ni Sehun na makikita nila sila Jongdae tapos tinawag pa sila ni Baekhyun. Kaya ayun. Ang saya saya ni Sehun nung naupo sya sa tabi ni Jongdae pero hindi nya pinahalata.

  
  


Napansin nyang medyo uncomfortable si Jongdae tapos nagpaalam pa na bibili ng tubig tapos nakita nyang sumakay ng escalator pababa. Mukhang sa supermarket pa ata bibili si Jongdae. Hay.

  
  


Pero atleast, nakatabi nya si Jongdae kahit hindi sila nag-usap. Masaya na talaga si Sehun kahit ganon lang. 

  
  


Bago makabalik si Jongdae ay nagpaalam na sila dahil nirason ni Sehun na maglalaro pa sila sa Timezone.

  
  


"Kilig ka Se?" tanong ni Jongin sa kanya tapos syempre narinig ni Gino kaya nagtanong din.

  
  


"Crush mo si Jongdae? Diba magkaaway kayo nun?" tanong ni Gino habang naglalaro sila ng basketball.

  
  


"Hindi naman kami magkaaway. Sya lang naman yung galit sakin. Alam mo naman na siguro kung bakit. Pero hindi naman ako galit sa kanya. Hindi din naman nya ako binubully kahit galit sya kaya okay lang."

  
  


"Ang lovestruck ni Sehun parang gago. Amin amin ka din boy." tatawa-tawang sabi ni Gino. Sana nga ganun kadali yun.

  
  
  


*************

  
  


"Mommy, alis na ko. Bye po." paalam ni Sehun sa mommy nya kahit 10am pa naman yung practice nila para sa cosplay event.

  
  


"Byebye Yuya! Ingat!" Sein kissed his cheek tapos ay bumalik sa pagkain kaya naman yung mantika galing sa kinakain ni Sein ay napunta sa pisngi nya.

  
  


"Ay, kunin mo sa kwarto yung susi nung City. Wag ka nang mag-commute. Wala naman kaming duty ng daddy mo ngayon kaya pupunta kami sa S&R para mag-grocery." sinunod naman ni Sehun yung utos ng mommy nya since mas okay din sa kanya na dalhin yung City. May student license na din naman kasi sya. Pagpasok nya sa kwarto nila, naabutan nya yung daddy nya na kakagising lang.

  
  


"Good morning po Dy." bati ni Sehun bago kinuha sa fishbowl yung susi ng sasakyan ng mommy nya.

  
  


"Aalis ka na? Kumain ka na ba? Diba sabi mo alas dyes pa yung practice mo? Alas otso pa lang ah." sabi ng daddy nya. Patay. Huli.

  
  


"Ano dy. Baka matraffic." sabi ni Sehun making his dad laugh.

  
  


"Sabado ngayon Sehun. Walang traffic. Nandun ba yung crush mo?" nahiya naman bigla si Sehun. Kaya lang naman sya maagang pupunta dahil sabi ni Jongin, class officer kasi yon, magdedecorate daw sila para sa school festival. Syempre gusto nya munang sumilay kay Jongdae.

  
  


"Strand Representative sya Dy. Nandun talaga yun." sagot na lang ni Sehun. Tumawa naman yung daddy nya bago sya inabutan ng 500 peso bill.

  
  


"Bili mo ng pagkain. Wag mong gugutumin. Tamo yung mommy mo. Pag hindi pa kumakain kasi toxic ang duty, papadalhan ko ng pagkain. Ganun dapat, Se."

  
  


Halos wala pang tao pagdating ni Sehun kaya pagka-park nya ng sasakyan ay dumiretso agad sya sa building 2 at nakita nya nga si Jongdae na nakaupo sa may hagdan.

  
  


"Hi." bati ni Sehun hoping to get a response galing kay Jongdae. Nginitian nya pa si Jongdae kasi sabi ni Jongin ganun daw yon.

  
  
  


"Hello." tuwang-tuwa kamo si Sehun nung binati din sya ni Jongdae. Parang ano. Parang nagtatatalon yung puso nya.

  
  


"Magdedecorate kayo? Bakit ikaw pa lang mag-isa?" tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae kahit obvious naman na oo. Wala lang gusto nya lang kausapin si Jongdae nang hindi ito galit or badtrip sa kanya. 

  
  


"Uh, oo. Papunta pa lang daw yung ibang officers. Anong oras yung rehearsal nyo?" tanong ni Jongdae. Patay. Aware nga pala si Jongdae na maaga yung rehearsal nila pero ayaw namang magsinugaling ni Sehun.

  
  


"Uh. 10am pa." sagot na lang ni Sehun.

  
  


"Jongdae! Hala sorry kung ngayon lang. Wala kasing magbabantay sa kapatid ko. Inintay ko pa makauwi yung yaya nya galing sa palengke. May office kasi si Mama ngayon." sabi ni Jihyo na president ng ABM-1. Kaklase ni Jihyo si Irene na kapartner nya sa cosplay pageant.

  
  


"Huy, Sehun sabi ni Irene mamayang 10am pa practice nyo. Bat andito ka na agad?" tanong ni Jihyo sa kanya. Sasagot sana si Sehun pero nagsalita ulit si Jihyo. "Nevermind. Para naman may matangkad na taga-kabit ng decor sa ceiling. Tumulong ka. Ikaw pinakamatangkad sa buong strand naten." sabi ni Jihyo. Natatawang tumango na lang sya. Okay yun para may reason sya para makasama si Jongdae nang mas mahabang oras.

  
  


Mga bandang 10 ay sinabihan na sya ni Jihyo na hinahanap na daw sya ni Irene at nasa gym na daw sila kaya naman nagpaalam na si Sehun kay Jongdae na aalis na sya kaya lang hindi sya masyadong napansin ni Jongdae dahil busy magdecorate.

  
  


By 5pm ay tapos na silang magpractice kaya naman bumalik si Sehun sa building 2 tapos nakita nyang pauwi na yung mga kasama ni Jongdae kaya naman nag-intay na lang muna sa sya sa may plantbox. Tapos nung narinig nyang pababa na si Jongdae ay sya namang pag-akyat nya.

  
  


"Uh, uuwi ka na ba? Naka-lock na yung rooms?" tanong ni Sehun kay Jongdae na parang hindi nya inabangan na matapos sila.

  
  


"May naiwan ka ba sa loob?" tanong naman ni Jongdae. Sorry pero kailangan nyang magsinungaling ngayon. Ngayon lang naman eh.

  
  


"Baka dito ko naiwan yung panyo ko kanina." pagsisinungaling ni Sehun kahit wala naman talaga syang naiwang panyo. Inabot na lang sa kanya ni Jongdae yung tapos saka sya umakyat papunta sa second floor. 

  
  


"Sabay na tayo palabas." sabi ni Sehun kay Jongdae pero may tinatawagan si Jongdae kaya hindi nya sigurado kung narinig ba sya. Pero atleast, sabay silang lalabas ng school. Makakasabay nya si Jongdae. Nang hindi ito galit or badtrip sa kanya!

  
  


"Hello? Ate Taeng? San ka na? Palabas na ko ng school. Dala mo yung Montero? Antok na ako ate. Dalian mo naaaa." 

  
  


"Palamig tayo. Libre kita." sabi ni Sehun kasi yun na lang yung nadtanan nilang tindahan na bukas since pagabi na kasi. Yung calamansi juice na kulay yung tinuro ni Jongdae tapos sa kanya naman ay lychee juice. Tapos bumili din sila ng turon. Pwede na ba itong i-consider na date? 

  
  


Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang kumakain habang hinihintay nila yung ate ni Jongdae. Gustong-gusto ni Sehun na mag-initiate ng conversation kaya lang nahihiya sya. Hindi nya alam kung pano magsisimula at kung anong sasabihin nya. Kaya in the end, tahimik na lang silang kumain.

  
  


Maya-maya lang ay may bumusina sa harapan nila kaya naman tumayo na si Jongdae at sinukbit yung bag nya. Feeling ni Sehun ay ang bilis bilis naman. Ni hindi nga sila nakapag-usap man lang.

  
  


"Andyan na yung ate ko. Ano, salamat sa libre. Ingat pauwi." sabi ni Jongdae tapos madaling madali syang naglakad papunta sasakyan nila. Ni hindi nga nakapagpaalam ng maayos si Sehun kasi ang bilis bilis ni Jongdae.

  
  


10/13/18

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Sige na nga. Kunwari nagdate kami._ **

  
  


************

  
  


"Okay na ba kayo? Rene? Comfortable ka ba dyan sa wig?" rinig nyang tanong ni Jongdae kay Irene. Nandito kasi si Jongdae sa dressing room nila since strand representative nga sya. Hindi naman masyadong kinakabahan si Sehun. Confident naman sya sa sarili nya kaya lang yung thought na papanoorin sya ni Jongdae. Dun sya kinakabahan dahil baka magkamali sya. Ayaw nyang mapahiya sa harapan ni Jongdae. Tapos syempre he wants to make him happy kaya naman kailangan nila Irene na ipanalo tong cosplay pageant.

  
  


"Okay na Dae. Upo ka na kaya. Kalma ka lang. Mananalo tayo." sabi ni Irene sa kanya bago kinuha yung pamaypay na hawak nya.

  
  


Nakatapat na si Sehun sa electric fan dahil talagang mainit yung costume nya pero pinapawisan pa din sya kaya naman inabutan na sya ni Jongdae ng tissue para pamunas.

  
  


"Wait. Dito kasi oh." tinuro ni Jongdae yung bandang noo pero nagulat si Sehun nung biglang kumuha ulit ng tissue si Jongdae tapos sya na yung nagpunas ng pawis ni Sehun. 

  
  


Nakatitig lang si Sehun kay Jongdae habang pinupunasan ni Jongdae yung pawis nya tapos parang nakikipag-karera sya sa lakas ng tibok ng puso nya. Wait lang. Totoo ba to? Hindi ba sya nananahinip? Talagang ganito lang kalapit si Jongdae sa kanya?!

  
  


Saka lang nakahinga si Sehun nung umalis na si Jongdae sa harapan nya. Putek. Pigil na pigil talaga yung hininga nya kanina. Pero narealize nya, sobrang kinis pala ni Jongdae. Tapos ang lambot lambot ng kamay tapos ang bango nya pa din kahit pawisan na.

  
  


Hay Sehun malala ka na talaga boy.

  
  


Bago nagsimula yung pageant ay tumawag sa kanya yung mommy nya asking kung nasaan daw ba sya.

  
  


"Mommy nga. Wag ka nang pumunta. Isasama mo pa si Sein eh. Late na to matatapos."

  
  


"Hindi naman namin tatapusin. Gusto lang naman ni Sein na panoorin yung kuya nya. Ikaw naman. Nasaan ka ba?"

  
  


“Wag na my."

  
  


“Too late Kuya. Nakahanap na ako ng parking space."

  
  


"Ano?! Nagpapark na kayo?! My nakakainis ka kamo."

  
  


"Sus. Hindi ko naman kakausapin yung crush mo. Pero malay mo magkaroon ka pa ng picture nyong dalawa! Dala ko yung DSLR ni daddy! Sorry daw Kuya hindi sya makakapunta kasi may duty sya ngayon."

  
  


*************

  
  


10/15/18

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Ang saya-saya ko nung makita kong nagchi-cheer sa akin, o sige, sa amin si Jongdae. Ang ganda ganda tignan nung ngiti nya habang nasa stage ako at nasa baba nya kasama yung iba naming mga kaklase._ **

**_P.s. May picture na kaming dalawa pero kasama si Irene. Dibale ika-crop ko na lang sya. Thank you mommy may pang wallpaper na ko. :)_ **

  
  
  


*************

  
  


10/19/18

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Panalo kami! And syempre masaya na makitang masaya si Jongdae kahit na mukhang pagod sya tapos kakagising nya lang. Niyakap nya si Irene. Akala ko ako din pero nag-shake hands na lang kami. Okay na sakin yon! Atleast nahawakan ko yung kamay nya._ **

**_P.s. Wala kaming picture kasi after makuha yung prize na money ay nawala sya sa hall. Hinahanap ko sya kay Chanyeol kaya lang sabi ni Chanyeol baka daw tulog na. Sabagay kanina kasing awarding ceremony, tulog din sya eh._ **

  
  
  


***************

  
  


12/5/18

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Sinubukan kong batiin si Jongdae pero hindi nya ako pinansin. Galit na naman talaga sya sa akin. Hay. Bakit kasi kailangan pang ilabas yung class standing! Ayan tuloy. Medyo okay okay na kami ni Jongdae eh! Back to zero na naman tuloy ako. Hay. Ano nang gagawin ko?_ **

  
  


**************

  
  


"Se, bakit kaya di mo gamitin yung chance na binigay ni Sir Yunho para umamin na may Jongdae?" sabi ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila papunta sa terminal ng jeep. Kasama din nila si Gino dahil galing silang computer shop.

  
  


"Oo nga Se. Umamin ka na. Eh ano kung mareject ka? Atleast umamin ka diba?" sabi ni Gino. Napaisip naman doon si Sehun. May point din naman si Gino. Tsaka hindi naman sya umaasang tatanggapin sya ni Jongdae.

  
  


Nang magsimula ang Christmas break ay yung Philosophy requirement lang nila yung nasa isip ni Sehun. Hindi nya alam kung pano sya magsisimula. Hindi nya din alam kung anong sasabihin nya.

  
  


"Sir Yunho naman kasi!" reklamo ni Sehun bago nilamukos yung papel kung saan sya nagsimulang magsulat kanina.

  
  


Pano nya ba sisimulan to?!

  
  


**_"Jongdae Kim,"_ **

  
  
  


************

  
  


1/18/19

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_NAKAKAINIS SI SIR YUNHO._ **

**_Sabi nya sulat lang daw ng letter tapos kanina biglang sabi nya may activity kami next Saturday para sa letter reading! Attendance is a must daw! Anong gagawin ko?! Putek! Putek! Bakit ko ba kasi sinunod sila Jongin!!!!! WALA NA. MAGTATRANSFER NA TALAGA AKO NEXT SCHOOL YEAR!!!!!_ **

  
  


************

  
  
  


1/25/19

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Kinakabahan ako bukas. Pwede bang wag nang pumasok. Ayoko talagang pumasok. Sana lagnatin ako. Sana lagnatin ako bigla. Or maglagay kaya ako ng bawang sa kili-kili? Oo tama pwede kaso. Nurse pala si mommy. Hindi ko sya maloloko. Putek naman oh._ **

  
  


*************

  
  
  


IV.II

  
  


"Class please get your letters." sabi ni Sir Yunho sa kanila. Nagpahuli na si Sehun na kunin yung sa kanya para hindi na sya makikipag-unahan pa.

  
  


"Ready ka na ba?" bulong ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi na lang sumagot si Sehun. Nakinig na lang kay Sir Yunho ng instructions kasi kabadong-kabado na talaga sya ngayon. Nanlalamig na din yung mga kamay nya tapos medyo nagpapawis na din.

  
  


"Remember, you can read your letter and talk to them kahit sa saan nyo gusto except sa bathroom and also, bawal maglock ng classrooms. Mag-iikot ikot ang school guards okay. You can start."

  
  


"Uy Se start na daw. Lapitan mo na." udyok ni Gino sa kanya. Pero patayo pa lang si Sehun nung nakita nyang palapit si Jongdae sa kanila. Teka hindi ba sya namamalikmata?! 

  
  


"Uh, Sehun. Ano, usap tayo." sabi ni Jongdae tapos nauna na syang lumabas ng gym.

  
  


"Ano pang hinihintay mo! Wag babagal-bagal! Si Jongdae na nga yung lumapit! Sundan mo na Sehun aba!" tudyo ni Jongin kaya naman tumakbo na si Sehun palabas ng gym. Nakita nya si Jongdae na naglalakad papunta sa building 2 kaya naman sumunod sya hanggang sa marating sila sa rooftop garden na nagko-connect sa building 1 at building 2.

  
  


"Sige ikaw muna." sabi ni Sehun kay Jongdae. Tumango naman si Jongdae tapos binuksan yung sulat na hawak nya. Napalunok naman si Sehun at nag-intay ng mga sasabihin ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Sehun Oh, hindi ko alam kung bakit sinunod ko si Chanyeol na sayo iaddress yung sulat ko pero eto na nga. Sabi ni Sir Yunho sabihin na daw yung gustong sabihin kasi we only have 48 hours to live kaya eto. Sasabihin ko na din. Ever since na ilabas yung class standing natin nung grade 8, i developed a certain grudge for you. Kasi inagaw mo yung spot ko. Transferee ka lang tapos biglang ikaw yung first honor. I'm really angry about it. Hanggang sa every year ganun. Kahit anong sipag ko mag-aral bakit lagi mo akong natatalo? Ano bang ginagawa mo? Hindi ka naman nandadaya diba? Kasi naman. Gusto ko lang ulit maging first honor kasi tuwang tuwa sila mama nung sinabi ko sa kanila yun nung grade 7 ako. Pero dahil nandyan ka na, hindi ko na nakuha yon. Kaya galit ako sayo. Pero other than that, wala naman. Tapos hanggang ngayon kaklase kita. Pero alam mo, nung nag-usap kami ni Ate ko about dyan, ipinarealize nya sa akin na hindi naman daw importante yung class standing pagdating sa college. Kaya sige kahit mag-first ka ulit this sem hindi na ako magagalit sayo. Sorry kung ang salbahe ko sayo these past years. Inggit lang talaga ako. Sorry Sehun. Signed by, Jongdae Kim."

  
  


Hindi makapaniwala si Sehun sa narinig nya. Hindi agad nagprocess lahat ng yon kaya natulala pa sya sa harapan ni Jongdae making the other snap his fingers in front of Sehun.

  
  


"Huy. Okay ka lang ba? Ayan na tapos na ko. Thank you sa pakikinig ha. Pero totoo yung sinabi ko. Sorry dun sa part na ang salbahe ko sayo. Sige bababa na ko. Kita na lang tayo sa gym."

  
  


"Wait lang Jongdae! Ah ano kasi. Sayo din naman naka-address yung letter ko. Wag ka munang umalis." lakas loob na sabi ni Sehun tapos naglakad sya papunta kay Jongdae.

  
  


Hah! Eto na talaga! Good luck naman sayo Sehun!

  
  


"Jongdae Kim." lumunok muna si Sehun bago ipinagpatuloy yung pagbasa sa sulat nya para kay Jongdae.

  
  


"Sabi nila Jongin, gamitin ko na daw ito as chance para sabihin sayo yung matagal ko nang gustong sabihin. And eto na nga, sinunod ko sila. Jongdae, i just want to tell you na, matagal na kitang gusto. Oo. Ako yung number 1 kaaway mo pero sa totoo lang, gustong-gusto talaga kita. Nung grade 8 tayo, dun talaga nagsimula eh. Nung una akala ko happy crush lang pero umabot nang hanggang grade 9 hanggang grade 10. Hanggang narealize ko na gustong-gusto kitang nakikita tapos gustong-gusto kong nakikita yung mga ngiti mo. Kahit na kaaway yung tingin mo sakin, wala akong pakialam kahit na sa debate lang tayo madalas nag-uusap, masaya na ako doon. Pero gusto kong sabihin sayo na hindi naman ako umaasa. Alam kong galit ka sakin kaya anong aasahan ko diba? Ayun lang. Ito lang naman yung gusto kong sabihin. Salamat kasi pinasaya mo yung high school life ko. Signed by, Sehun Oh."

  
  


Tinupi ni Sehun yung sulat nya tapos hiyang-hiya nyang tiningnan si Jongdae na pansin nya ay namumula yung pisngi.

  
  


"Okay ka lang ba? Naiinitan ka ba?" tanong ni Sehun. Umiling si Jongdae. Hindi tuloy alam ni Sehun kung anong gagawin nya. Eto na ba yung part na dapat aalis sya at iiwan nyang mag-isa si Jongdae?

  
  


Teka. Mukhang eto na nga ata. 

  
  
  


***********

  
  


1/26/19

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Umamin na ako. Bye_ **

  
  


"Aba bat matamlay ka kuya? Hindi mo ba gusto yung ulam?" tanong ng mommy nya sa kanya. "Sein don't play with the food, anak." sabi naman nito sa kapatid nya. Nakatingin din yung daddy nya sa kanya at naghihintay ng sagot.

  
  


"Mommy. Umamin na ako." sabi ni Sehun.

  
  


"Kay Jongdae?! Anong sabi nya?" excited na tanong ni Selene sa panganay nya na matamlay pa rin at mukhang basted pa ata.

  
  


"Basted ka ba, anak?" tanong naman ni Seungwon sa panganay nila.

  
  


"Umalis ako Dy. Hindi ko na hinintay yung sagot nya. Sabi ko sa sarili ko hindi naman ako aasa eh." sagot ni Sehun.

  
  


"Okay lang yan Sehun. Parte talaga ng high school ang heartbreak. Isipin mo na lang, hindi masaya ang high school mo kung hindi ka na brokenhearted. Diba, love?" sabi na lang ng mommy nya.

  
  


**********

  
  
  


**_"sehun, kita tayo sa rooftop garden after class. —jdk"_ **

  
  


Ilang beses napakurap si Sehun. Totoo ba to? Nakatanggap sya ng note galing kay Jongdae?! Tapos gusto pa nitong magkita sila mamaya?!

  
  


Syempre naexcite si Sehun pero at the same time, kinabahan sya. Kinakabahan sya kung anong pwedeng sabihin ni Jongdae. Kaya naman buong maghapon ay halos hindi mapakali si Sehun. Kating-kati na syang mag-alas kwatro pero pagdating naman ng uwian nila ay halos hindi na sya tumayo sa upuan nya.

  
  


"Aba Sehun. Pabebe ka pa. Ikaw na nga yung kakausapin eh. Aba bilisan mo at baka magbago pa yung isip ni Jongdae." sabi ni Gino sa kanya kaya agad na tumayo si Sehun tapos ay bilis-bilis syang bumaba at naglakad papuntang building 2.

  
  


Pagpasok nya sa garden ay naabutan nya na doon si Jongdae. 

  
  


Halos magi-isang buwan na din pala simula nung umamin sya kay Jongdae ah.

  
  


"Uh, hindi na ako magbi-beat around the bush. Sehun, seryoso ka ba dun sa mga sinabi mo? Na gusto mo ko?" tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya. Sehun mustered up all the courage that he had tapos sinagot si Jongdae.

  
  


"Oo. Seryoso ako. Gustong-gusto pa din kita, Jongdae."

  
  
  


***********

  
  


2/21/19

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_GAGO MEN. GAGO. HINDI AKO MAKAPANIWALA. SABI NI JONGDAE LIGAWAN KO DAW SYA PUTA!!!!!!_ **

  
  


"Love ang sipag ng panganay mo ah. Anong meron, Kuya?" tanong ng mommy ni Sehun habang naglilinis sya ng sasakyan ng daddy nya. Tumawa naman yung daddy nya.

  
  


"Mukhang may nililigawan na ata ang Sehun ah. Sino nak? Aba galingan mo!" sabi ng daddy nya. Tumawa naman si Sehun.

  
  


"Si Jongdae po daddy." sagot ni Sehun.

  
  


"Ay! Saglit lang! Dalhan mo ng cake mamayang hapon yung nililigawan mo. Magbe-bake ako!"

  
  
  


************

  
  


"Wait lang kuya! Nagsusuot pa ko ng tsinelas!" rinig ni Sehun na sigaw ng ate ni Jongdae galing sa loob. Bigla kasi syang pinapunta ng mommy nya kila Jongdae para dalhin yung binake nitong cheesecake. Kaya heto sya at nakatayo sa labas ng gate nila Jongdae bitbit yung padala ng mommy nya.

  
  


"Ay hello. Ay si Sehun! Hala bat nandito ka?" tanong nung ate ni Jongdae sa kanya. Ano bang isasagot nya? Hindi din sure si Sehun. Nahiya kasi sya bigla. "Lika pasok ka." 

  
  


Pagpasok nila sa bahay ay tinawag ng ate nya si Jongdae. 

  
  


"Deng! Hoy baba ka dito dali! Ma may bisita tayo!" napaupo naman ng tuwid si Sehun nung nakita nya yung mama ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Ay si Sehun. Kamusta? Anong atin?" tanong ng mama ni Jongdae.

  
  


"Uh, pinapabigay po ni Mommy." syempre inabot nya yung box na dala nya. Ngumiti naman yung mama ni Jongdae tapos yung ate nya ay kinuha yung box tapos binuksan.

  
  


"Deng! Baba ka na nga! May cheesecake dali!" 

  
  


Rinig ni Sehun yung pagbukas ng pinto tapos kita nyang sumilip si Jongdae galing sa taas. His eyes widened pagkakita nya kay Sehun kaya naman napangiti si Sehun. 

  
  


"Nagliligawan ba kayong dalawa? Parang last time kaaway ka pa ng kapatid ko ah." Tanong ng ate ni Jongdae sa kanya.

  
  


"Opo. Nililigawan ko po si Jongdae." lakas-loob na sagot ni Sehun tapos ngumiti pa sya.

  
  
  


***********

  
  


12/21/19

**_OY LEATHER-BOUND,_ **

**_GAGO!!!! SINAGOT NA KO NI JONGDAE!!! ROAD TO FOREVER NA TO! KALA NYA BIBITAWAN KO PA SYA?! NO WAY!!!!!!_ **

  
  


***********

  
  


"Se! Ano to?!" tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya tapos inangat si Leather-bound. Ang bilis tuloy na lumapit ni Sehun kaya lang naitago na ni Jongdae sa loob ng damit nya yung notebook.

  
  


"DENG. WAG YAN PLEASE." Pakiusap ni Sehun pero tinawanan lang sya ni Jongdae bago bumelat.

  
  


"Ipapabasa mo sakin to o hindi matutuloy yung Japan trip natin next week?" tanong ni Jongdae kaya naman biglang nalukot yung mukha ni Sehun.

  
  


"Grabe naman yon! Sige na nga basahin mo na!" tumawa si Jongdae tapos sinimulang buklatin yung notebook nya.

  
  


"Ay Se, grabe ang corny. Patay na patay ka pala talaga sakin no." tawa ng tawa si Jongdae kaya naman hiyang-hiya na si Sehun. Pulang-pula na yung mukha nya habang binabasa ni Jongdae yung mga pinagsusulat nya doon.

  
  


"Anong last entry mo? Hmmmm. 12/21/29. Oy leather-bound, finally, kinasal na si Jongdae sa akin. Tinupad ko yung promise ko dito na hindi ko bibitawan diba. Tsk. Ako pa ba? Best husband, Sehun Oh." napatingin sa kanya si Jongdae tapos biglang yumakap. "Ang swerte swerte ko sayo, Se. Grabe. Sobrang mahal na mahal kita." sabi ni Jongdae habang nakayakap sa kanya.

  
  


"Sobrang mahal na mahal din kita Deng. Thank you kasi nagpakasal ka sa akin." sabi ni Sehun tapos ginantihan ng mahigpit yung yakap ng asawa nya.

  
  


Asawa. 

  
  


Ang sarap isipin na after almost 4 years of pining, 10 months of courtship and 10 years of being in a relationship ay sila pa din ni Jongdae hanggang sa huli.

  
  


11/29/30

**_Oy leather-bound,_ **

**_Daddy na ako ng mga panganay namin! Grabe ang gwapo-gwapo ng kambal ko! Syempre kamukha ko kasi mahal na mahal ako ng asawa ko eh. Tsaka syempre malakas ang dugo ko._ **

**_P.s. iisa pa ko pag medyo malaki na yung kambal. Gusto ko ng anak babae eh :)_ **

  
  


*************

END. 


End file.
